


The Nepalese Adventure

by ChillieBean



Series: New Beginnings [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Jesse, Established Relationship, Expect lots of sex I guess, F/M, Fancy Dress, Grandma's potions, Jesse McCree back story, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes is a Little Shit, Love Bites, Minor Injuries, Multi, POV First Person, Robocop:76, Secrets can't be contained!, Sex, Spitroasting, Talon is coming, angry hanzo, cheeky quickies, poly!, the smut is here, undercover agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Your next mission: To provide security to Zenyatta as he attends a Human-Omnic relations conference.However things go awry when Talon resurface.Additional tags to be added as the story progresses.





	1. Business as Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely worth reading Chance at the very least, and Letting Loose if you're game for poly silliness. Otherwise, just know that Jesse, Hanzo and the reader got up to serious mischief and are trying to keep things under wraps.

I closed my eyes, trying to catch my breath. Sweat was pouring off me. My lungs felt like they were on fire. Jesse threw me a towel and I pat dried my face. I stood up straight, hands on my hips.

“That was just torture. Why did you decide that five laps of the base was a good idea?”  
“Oh, it wasn’t darlin’. I just wanted to see you suffer.” Jesse said, walking towards me, placing his hands on my hips. I grabbed his hands and closed my eyes.  
“Not here,” I sighed, taking a step back, looking towards the base, paranoid that someone would see us. We had agreed to keep this – Jesse, Hanzo and I – under wraps. I grabbed our water bottles and threw Jesse his. 

Jesse took a sip, then proceeded to dump the rest of it over his head. He was shirtless and in a pair of black running shorts. Watching the water cascade down his body, over his abs, I could feel the slightest hint of arousal in my core. He dried his hair with the towel and ran his fingers through it, slicking it back like he does after a shower. I bit my lip, looking him up and down, noticing that his shorts were sticking to his body, accentuating his manhood.

“My eyes are up here, sweet pea.” Jesse said, coming in close again. I grabbed his hand, running my thumb over his knuckles. I looked up at him, he leaned in closer and closer. I could feel his breath on my cheek. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable kiss. I wanted it. He wanted it. I could feel my arousal, burning deep in my core now. My eyes shot open as I could hear the feint sound of footsteps. 

I took a step back. In the distance I could see Hanzo. I sighed, giving Jesse a kiss on the cheek and letting go of his hand. Hanzo was on his sixth lap. His competitive streak went into overdrive since he started jogging with us. He always has to one-up him. It’s sometimes funny watching Jesse try to match Hanzo, other times I just feel sorry for the guy. 

Hanzo slowed down as he approached us. “Do not tell me you are finished?”  
“Uh, yeah, I’m done. My legs feel like jelly.” I answered, walking towards him and passing him his water bottle.  
He took a drink and pointed to the ground. “Sit”.  
I sat down, Hanzo sat in front of me. He grabbed my legs and massaged my calf muscles.  
“Now do your stretches.” He ordered. “I do not want to hear you complain for three days that your legs hurt because you did not do them.” Hanzo looked at Jesse. “You too, Jesse!”

I grumbled as I stood up and the three of us performed our stretches. I shook my limbs when I was done, taking another sip of water. Hanzo walked behind me and started massaging my shoulders. He leaned down to my ear. “Feel better?”  
I nodded, then gasped as he kissed my neck.

“No fair!” Jesse whined.  
“I thought you weren’t the jealous type.” I said with a wink. I grabbed the back of Hanzo’s head and pushed my body into his, over exaggerating my movements to get under Jesse’s skin. “You’re not the only one who enjoys watching others suffer, McCree.”  
“But there’s no one around, sweet pea. Please…” Jesse pleaded, walking towards us. 

Hanzo pulled away from me and threw Jesse his t-shirt. I shivered at the sudden loss of Hanzo’s body heat. The morning was cold, so cold the dew on the grass had frozen. The sun had finally risen and while it was welcome, the air was still cold. I grabbed my hoodie and put it on, I was only wearing a tank top and tiny running shorts. We headed inside for breakfast, before retreating back to our quarters for a shower. 

“Sure I can’t join ya?” Jesse said as I opened the door to mine and Hanzo’s quarters.  
“Out!” I exclaimed, pushing him out of our quarters and closing the door. “He’s persistent, I’ll give him that!” I sighed, getting undressed and hopping into the shower. 

I groaned as the hot water cascaded down my body. All I could think of was Jesse, the way he looked when he poured the water over himself. The way his shorts stuck to him. I could feel my arousal building again.  
“You are going to use up all of the hot water again.” Hanzo said, stepping into the shower. I shook my head, coming back to reality.  
“But it feels too good.” I said as I lathered shampoo through my hair.  
“I, too, like hot showers. Perhaps I should shower first.”  
“Or we could just always shower together.” I ran my hands up his arms to his shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss. 

I adjusted the water temperature, making it warmer. I hurriedly finished up in the shower, knowing it was a matter of time before the hot water truly did run out. I dried myself off, wrapping the towel around my hair to dry it. I put on a pair of underwear and a bra that were sitting on the bed, then brushed my teeth, put on deodorant and moisturiser. I tied my hair up in the standard ponytail, twirling it with my finger as I watched Hanzo get ready.

“What is it?” Hanzo asked, applying toothpaste to his toothbrush.  
“I can’t watch you get ready?” I approached Hanzo from behind, running my hands down his torso and kissing his back. His towel was loosely wrapped around his waist. I slipped a finger between the towel and his skin on his hip, bringing it forward towards his groin. I swept my hand back up his torso and walked away, addressing the beeping coming from the laptop.

Hanzo followed, standing behind me.  
“Briefing with Commander Morrison at 1130 hours. Both of us with Genji and Jesse required to attend. And I’ve got that meeting with Winston in 10 minutes.” I stood up, grabbing Hanzo’s hips and kissing his chest. “I was looking forward to a bit of fun.”

Hanzo walked back to the bathroom to finish up. I looked to the wardrobe and sighed, grabbing a fresh pair of the standard khaki cargo pants and a black t-shirt. I put on socks and my boots, grabbing my hoodie off the bed and slipping it on.  
“Be back soon!” I yelled to Hanzo as I walked down to Winston’s lab.

Winston’s lab was my favourite place to hang out. It was the most technologically advanced place on the base. It brought a sense of normality back to me. The base was technologically backwards, still relying on paper and laptops. I never questioned it, but I assume it has something to do with Morrison keeping things simple. _He is very old school._

The lab door was open when I arrived. Winston was crouched over the bench, looking up at a computer.  
“Knock knock!” I said approaching him.  
“Ah, come in. Take a seat.” He said, gesturing to the seat next to him. He had my sniper rifle on the bench in front of him. He had it for three days, making adjustments. He handed me a clip with ammo and a headpiece with a single lens on it.  
He smiled. “Put it on.”

I put the headpiece on and activated it. I looked at Winston, the display lit up with his heat signature.  
“Infrared!” I smiled, looking around. I could see people behind the wall walking past the lab. I looked down to the ammo clip.  
“These are specialised bullets. They will teleport through inorganic material, only making contact with something organic, something with a heat signature.” Winston explained.  
“So I can shoot through walls?”  
“Yes, but only one wall, it’s not indefinite. They also won’t discriminate between friendlies. Make sure you’re certain the target is an enemy.”  
“This is too cool! Thank you!” I said, giving Winston a hug. 

“I’ve got a couple more minor adjustments to make, but you can have the rifle back in an hour.”  
“No worries.” I looked at the time, it was 1115 hours. I looked back to Winston. He looked tired, stressed. “How are you, anyway? I haven’t seen you around in a while.”  
“I’m fine. Just busy with work. Lots of people who need updates to weapons and armour.”  
I nodded, grabbing his hand and squeezing gently. “Well, any time you need a chat, you know where to find me.” 

He nodded as I stood up, turning his attention back to the computer. I headed to the briefing room.  
“Hey, wait up!” Jesse called, jogging to catch up to me.  
“Any idea what this is about?” I asked.  
“Nah. Mission I’m assumin’.”

The thought of going on a mission excited me. They’ve been few and far between recently. Talon has been quiet, and the attacks on Omnic facilities were done by people without co-ordination, suspected kids fighting against a cause. The local police were handling it mostly.

We approached the room, Hanzo, Genji and Morrison were waiting for us.

“Right. Let’s get started.” Morrison said, gesturing everyone to sit down. “So as you all know, Zenyatta is a major player when it comes to Human-Omnic relations. Given the tensions with Omnics in recent weeks, we have offered Zenyatta extra protection when he makes his address at the conference back at his old monastery in Nepal. The four of you, with Ana and some of her people, will be that protection. You will stay for the duration of the conference, which runs for one week. Pack what you need. We will brief again with Ana this afternoon. We depart at 1300 hours.” 

Morrison looked at me. “What’s the update on your rifle upgrade?”  
“Winston will be finished in about an hour. But he showed me the headpiece and ammo, it looks like it works.”  
“Excellent. You can have some practice with it at Ana’s base later today. She will be eager to give it a try.” Morrison stood up. “If there aren’t any questions, you’re dismissed.”

“I’ve never been to Nepal!” I exclaimed excitedly as we left the room.  
“You are going to love it. It is serene. Master Zenyatta is eager to meet you.” Genji said to me.  
“He is?”  
“I have told him much about you.”  
I blushed slightly. “Ah. Well then, I’m eager to meet him, too!” 

Hanzo and I headed for our quarters to pack. Jesse squirmed his way between us, arms around each of our shoulders.  
“So Nepal, eh? Just us, cosy rooms, fireplaces –“  
“We are staying at a monastery. We shall treat it with the respect it deserves.” Hanzo interjected.  
“Two on one…” Jesse turned to me and winked.  
“I have to agree with Hanzo. It doesn’t seem right.”  
“You two ain’t fun! Catch you in 10?” Jesse said as we stopped at our quarters. I nodded and headed in to pack.

I grabbed Hanzo’s gym bag. I stuffed in our uniforms, trackies, and underwear. This time of year, Nepal is warm during the day, cold at night. I packed our thicker jackets, just in case. I looked around the room, making sure I had everything. My eyes settled on the bedside table. Hanzo was in the bathroom gathering toiletries. I hurried over and grabbed the lube, stuffing it in the middle of the bag. _“You never know…”_

Hanzo emerged from the bathroom. I flicked through the bag, making sure he’d grabbed everything. I threw the toiletries into the gym bag and placed it by the door.  
“Lunch?” I called out, doing a final check of the room.  
“You betchya!” Jesse replied from the door. He had a backpack slung over one shoulder, he grabbed it and placed it on the floor next to our bag.

\---

“Aww, man! I wish I was going to Nepal!” Hana complained, taking a bite out of her sandwich.  
“We’re security detail, you’d hate it darlin’.” Jesse answered.  
She folded her arms over her chest. “Yeah, I guess there’d be no need for D.Va. But it’s going to be sooo boring without you guys!” She said, looking at Jesse then at me.  
“Oi! I’m sitting right here!” Lena complained. Hana nudged her with her elbow and apologised.

I scoffed my lunch, knowing I had to get the rifle off Winston. I headed back to his lab, Hanzo and Jesse heading to the armoury.  
“Me again!” I chirped walking towards him. “How’s it coming?”  
“I’m done.” He said, tinkering with it and leaning back. His back cracked as he leaned back over the chair.  
“Thank you again.” I picked up the rifle, looking through the scope before dismantling it and placing it in the case. Winston had hollowed out extra space for the headpiece and special ammo.  
“I’m on my way to Ana’s base. I’ll patch you through when we test it.”  
“I look forward to it.” Winston said standing up. He gestured me towards the door and he followed.

We walked up to the mess hall and he stopped at the door. “Stay safe out there. See you when you get back.” 

I nodded and walked away, heading past my quarters to see if Hanzo was there. The door was locked, so I proceeded to the shuttle bay. Hanzo, Genji, Jesse and Morrison were there and waiting.  
“All good?” Morrison asked, pointing to the rifle case slung over my shoulder.  
“Yep!” I nodded.  
“OK. Let’s roll, people!”


	2. The Other Base

It was a quick ride over to Ana’s base, just short of half an hour. I had met most of Ana’s team on visits during the past year, I hadn’t worked with any of them though. And there were two I hadn’t met. I’m told they don’t go on many missions, they’re not the intelligence gathering types.

We disembarked from the shuttle, Ana greeting us. She showed Jesse, Genji, Hanzo and myself to quarters, Morrison in tow.  
“I am told you two share quarters?” Ana asked, looking at Hanzo and I.  
“Yes.” Hanzo answered. 

Ana looked at Morrison with a smirk, showing us in.  
“You’re getting soft in your old age, Jack.” She said as we dropped off our bags.  
Morrison grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Come, let’s test out that new rifle of yours.” Ana gestured.

I was in awe of Ana’s base. It was newer than our base, so much more technologically advanced. It was smaller, however, having a lower personnel compliment. We entered the shooting range, Satya waiting for us. She nodded and smiled warmly at us, before directing her attention to the monitor in front of her. She pressed a few buttons and Winston appeared on the screen. He was fumbling with an earpiece and microphone.

“Hello? Can you hear me?” He asked, tapping on the mic.  
“We can hear you! How are things, Winston?” Ana asked.  
Winston sighed. “Busy. I trust you are well?”  
“I am. Ready for the demonstration?”  
“I just need a moment to connect to your system.” Winston said, tapping at the keyboard.

I placed my rifle case on the bench, unpacking it and assembling it.  
“May I?” Ana asked, holding out her hands. I handed her the rifle, she analysed it, looking through the scope, feeling its weight in her hands. “Not bad.”

I placed the headpiece on and activated it. There was a training dummy with a heat signature.  
“Just one moment…” Satya said, approaching the dummy and waving her hands, generating a wall in front of the target. She walked back to the computers.  
“OK, I’m in.” Winston informed us.  
“Alright, when you’re ready.” Ana said, taking a few steps back.

I looked at the audience behind me. I’d never had so many people watch me before, let alone two superior officers. I turned back to the range, closing my eyes and focusing on my breathing, like Hanzo had taught me. I leaned down on the bench, resting the rifle on its stand and getting my position right. I analysed the heat signature from the training dummy and aimed for its chest through the scope. I drew in a breath, squeezing on the trigger and released my breath, taking the shot.

The heat signature from the dummy disappeared. I deactivated the headpiece and stood up, looking at the wall; no bullet hole present. I looked back to Ana and smiled. The wall covering the dummy disappeared in a flash of light, and the dummy had a hole in its chest. 

“Looks like a success,” Ana said to Satya and Winston.  
“Indeed.” Winston said, the monitor he was on changing to video footage of me taking the shot. His picture was now in the corner of the screen. I took the shot, and the footage slowed, following the bullet’s trajectory. “You can see, moments before it hits the wall it disappears, then reappears on the other side.” The footage changes to above the training dummy. The bullet reappears and continues its path into the training dummy’s chest.

“Perfect.” Morrison said, approaching me and placing a hand on my shoulder. “Now, only use these when you absolutely have no choice. They’re not the easiest bullets to make.”  
“It’s not that bad,” Winston said, his image taking up the screen again. “But yes, don’t waste them.”  
“No worries. I’ll be careful. Thank you, Winston.”  
“Yes, thank you.” Ana directed to Winston.  
“You’re welcome. See you next time.” Winston disappeared from the screen. 

“OK. You have 10 minutes, then we brief.” Ana said, walking out of the room with Morrison.

I packed up my rifle, Jesse and Hanzo approaching me. Hanzo placed a hand on my shoulder, kissing my cheek. Jesse picked up the headpiece and put it on, activating it. He looked around.  
“Nice, darlin’. No hidin’ from you.” He handed the headpiece to Hanzo, who also looked around with it on.  
“Very good. Still rely on your senses.” Hanzo handed back the headpiece. I gestured to Genji and Satya, both declined the invitation. I put it in the case, locking it.

We walked back to our temporary accommodation to drop off my rifle before heading to the briefing room. There were six tablets in front of the seats, and Morrison with his usual notepad and pen. I smiled, skipping to a seat and turning it on. Jesse, Hanzo, Genji and Satya all took seats.

“OK. So here’s the details of the mission.” Ana started. “We will depart for the monastery tomorrow morning at 0900 hours so we can get settled and become familiar with the surroundings. There is a schedule of events for the next week on your tablets. Keep them with you, know your schedule, where you need to be and when. The main reason we offered protection is for Zenyatta’s keynote speech. This takes place on the final day of the conference. It will be a big drawcard, and the address will happen on the steps of the monastery. Between the three of us,” Ana said, looking at Hanzo and myself, “we will have a 360 degree view of the crowd. Jesse and Satya, you will be in the crowd, note any suspicious activity. Genji, you will be by Zenyatta’s side. Satya will set up a teleporter to a safe house in the off chance things go south. We will go over this again on the day.”

“No threat has been made on Zenyatta’s life, but with the recent attacks on Omnic facilities, we can’t be too careful. We don’t expect anything from Talon either. But keep your eyes peeled.” Morrison added. He looked to Ana, then back to the group.

“We will meet at 0700 hours every morning to discuss the day’s events. Any questions?” Ana asked. No one said anything. “OK, we’re dismissed.”  
“My group, could you stay for a minute.” Morrison ordered. Ana and Satya left the room.  
“Check in with me every two days. Ana is in charge, listen to her. Have each other’s backs and stay safe. See you in a week. Dismissed.”

I nodded at Morrison, stood up and followed the others out of the room. Hanzo and I headed to our quarters, Jesse and Genji following behind.  
“Sounds like this is going to be a blast,” I said, sitting on the bed and flicking through the schedule. “Hah! Night one, cocktail event.” I looked at Hanzo. “You’re on bar duty!” Hanzo grabbed the tablet, analysing the schedule. He sighed, handing it back. “Jesse, Satya, Ana and I are in the crowd, Genji on the first floor of the hall on patrol. This is going to be the best!”

“I do not have to remind you to remain professional.” Hanzo said to me.  
“Yeah, I know. We’re not on the mission yet! Loosen up a bit.” I stood up, forcing Hanzo to sit on the bed as I massaged his shoulders.  
“You are too serious, brother. Try to have some fun.” Genji headed to the door. “I am going to the practice range if anyone asks for me.”  
“Have fun!” I called out as he closed the door behind him.

Jesse sat on the bed next to me, placing a hand on my thigh and kissing my cheek.  
“You were badass back there, sweet pea. You know, you do the most adorable butt wiggle when you get into position to take a shot.” He started kissing my neck. I looked at Hanzo, he nodded with a smile, placing his hand on my lower back.  
“Great, I gave you all a show, then?”  
“Sure did.” Jesse grabbed my head, pulling me in for a kiss. I relaxed, it felt nice to be in his arms again, even though we had a bit of fun this morning. 

I pulled away from him. “Hmm… we shouldn’t.”  
Jesse closed his eyes. “Live a little,” he said, coming in for another kiss.  
I pulled away from Jesse when there was a knock at the door. “Told you.” I mouthed as I approached the door, pressing the keypad to unlock it.

Lúcio was standing at the door, big smile on his face. He grabbed me in a hug.  
“Hey hey! How are you?” Lúcio asked me.  
“I’m good. So happy to finally check out your base. How are you?”  
“I’m doing great!” Lúcio said. I noticed the glow on his feet.  
“Wait, you wear skates here?”  
“Yeah, all the time! Makes for easy travel!” Lúcio said, doing a little dance. “Only time I don’t is when I go to your base. Commander Morrison says they’re an OHS hazard.”  
I chuckled. “Yep, I can imagine him saying that. I… don’t suppose you have another pair I could borrow?”  
Lúcio’s eyes lit up. “Absolutely!” He grabbed my hand. I looked back to Hanzo and Jesse, both of whom were shaking their heads like skating was the worst thing in the world.  
“Your loss. Catch up later!” I said as I followed Lúcio down the hall.

Lúcio lead me to the gym, a small set up of standard equipment, and through a room.  
“This is my space,” Lúcio started, turning on the lights. There was DJ equipment set up at the back of the room and a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. On the wall were skates of different sizes. I put on a pair and stood frozen for a minute, trying to gain my balance.  
“Have you skated before?” Lúcio asked, skating in circles backwards around me.  
“When I was little. They were those old ones with the wheels.”  
Lúcio winced. “This will be a piece of cake then!” He grabbed my hand, and I pushed off the ground. I got the hang of it fairly quickly.  
“See, there you go!” He said, letting go of my hand.

I started doing laps of the room, Lúcio headed to his equipment and put on music. We skated, danced, laughed, swapped stories. It was great to have some fun, away from the usual drag of training.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, a text message from Hanzo.  
_“We are having dinner if you would like to join us. H.”_  
“Holy crap! It’s 1800 hours!” I said, skating up to Lúcio.  
“Yeah, I’ve lost a lot of time in here.” Lúcio said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“I’m going to join Jesse and Hanzo for dinner. Want to join us?”  
“Nah, I’ve got an idea for a new song I want to work on. I’ll catch you around!”  
I nodded, took off my skates and placed them back on the wall. I put on my shoes, walking awkwardly while my body adjusted.

I entered the mess hall, Jesse and Hanzo sitting in a corner eating. I grabbed a plate and joined them, sitting down next to Jesse.  
“How was your skatin’?” Jesse asked.  
“Amazing,” I answered with the biggest smile on my face. “What did you two get up to?”  
“Oh… well, you kinda left us high n' dry…” Jesse trailed off, swiping his thumb over his bottom lip.  
I gasped. “You didn’t!” I looked at Hanzo.  
“Indeed.” He said with a smile.  
“Oh, the betrayal!” I winked at Jesse, placing a hand on my chest.

“And look who’s graced us with his presence! The Dragon!” Hanzo tensed up, his fists in a ball. He muttered something in Japanese, too quiet for me to hear. 

The man was kneeling down in front of the table, head down and arms out. He stood up, sat down next to Hanzo and slapped him on the back. “So what brings ya to this fine establishment of ours?”  
“We’re here for a mission.” Jesse interjected. He threw Jesse a scowl.  
“Nobody asked YOU, cowboy.”

He then turned his attention to me.  
“And you must be the Dragon Tamer.” He looked me up and down, licking his lips and twitching. “I didn’t think anyone could control this beast.” He slapped Hanzo on the back again.  
“And who are you?” I asked, giving a little attitude. Something about him just didn’t sit right with me.

“The name’s Junkrat! And this strapping bloke is Roadhog!” He said, patting the significantly larger man on the belly. Roadhog grunted through his mask, not really interested in Junkrat’s teasing. 

I eyed off Roadhog. The tattoo on his belly, the mask over his face. His imposing size. He’s definitely not someone to mess with. The either of them.

“Ya know, this one’s as cold as Thredbo in the middle a winter,” Junkrat said nudging Hanzo with his elbow. “But you, you’re as hot as the summer sun in the Alice!” Junkrat made a sizzling noise then bit at the air.

Hanzo stood up in his chair, pushing it with enough force that he knocked it over. The sudden movement causing Junkrat to fall out of his chair onto the floor. He laughed maniacally as he stood up, dusting himself off. Roadhog laughed, patting his belly.

Jesse was standing up too, standing tall with his chest puffed out.  
“Ohh, is the cowboy your personal bodyguard? I think he’s got the hots for ya, Dragon Tamer.” He leaned towards Hanzo, his voice merely a whisper. “I’d watch him, Dragon. I bet he wants to root ‘er.” He winked at me and walked away, Roadhog in tow.

I walked to Hanzo, picking the chair up off the floor and making him sit. He sighed, releasing the tension in his hands. I grabbed his hands, he was squeezing so hard he left fingernail indents in his palms. 

“What is his problem?” I asked.  
“He tested the limits of my patience and I punched him in the face.” Hanzo spat.  
I scoffed. “Just what did he do?”  
“He would not stop touching me. He speaks in phrases I do not understand, and when I ask for an explanation, he laughs.” Hanzo said, getting angry. 

He looked at me, trying to calm down. I stroked my thumbs over his knuckles and he closed his eyes, controlling his breathing. I looked over to Jesse and tried to stifle laughter.  
“It is not funny.” Hanzo said, his calm demeanour returning.  
“Yeah, it kind of is. Look, he knows how to push your buttons. Ignore him. Did I catch his accent correctly? Australian?”  
“Yeah, a Junker.” Jesse explained. “Rumour has it he was there when the Omnic facility was destroyed. He picked up the pieces, went mad from the radiation.”  
“Right, no drama then. He’s just a larrikin. This’ll be a piece of piss!” I retorted.  
“Come again? You understand him?” Jesse looked at me blankly.  
I shrugged. “I dated an Aussie once. Bit of a bogan, but I picked up the lingo.”

I took a step forward, but Hanzo squeezed my hand. I looked at him and he shook his head. I sighed, realising that it probably would be a bad idea to antagonise him further. I sat down and we continued eating dinner. 

Hanzo wasn’t himself for the rest of the night. Barely eating, quieter than usual. He headed to the gym alone after dinner, not wanting company. He’d been there for an hour before Jesse and I went looking for him.

We entered the gym, Hanzo was at the punching bag, punching relentlessly. Genji was holding it. They were talking, I could hear a few Japanese phrases over the sound of Hanzo’s punches. Jesse and I stood at the door, not wanting to interrupt. Genji noticed us and focused his attention back at Hanzo. After about a minute, Hanzo stopped, looking at us. He nodded and we approached.

I gave him a hug. I pressed my face against his shirtless body, the sweat sticking to my face.  
“You OK?” I asked.  
“Yes. We are going to meditate now. Would you care to join us?” Hanzo asked Jesse and I.  
“Ah, not my cup of tea. I’ll catch you in the mornin’ then.” Jesse said, standing for a second before leaving the room. 

Hanzo and Genji turned their attention to me.  
“Sure, count me in.” I said as Genji opened the door to the gym to the outside of the building. I zipped up my hoodie and put the hood over my head, feeling the cold air on my face. Hanzo unwrapped the tape from around his hands and threw his t-shirt over his shoulder. We walked a few metres away from the building, overlooking the city, the skyline lighting up in the distance. We sat down on the grass, damp from the settling dew.

I focused on the city skyline as I matched my breathing to Hanzo’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a ton more story driven then I had originally planned. I actually wrote three different smutty scenes before cutting them, it just didn't feel right at this point in the story. I wanted to focus more on developing Lucio and Junkrat.
> 
> I'm super looking forward to the next chapter - the cocktail party!!


	3. The Monastery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter I promised the cocktail party. I had every intention of writing it, but 8 pages later and I still hadn't reached it. So here's this chapter instead. 
> 
> But as a sweetner, THE SMUT IS HERE. I'm no longer on the fence about it. A line has been drawn! Poly adventures await.

_“Gunslinger”_  
“ _Sweet pea?”_  
“ _Did I wake you?”_  
“ _Not exactly…”_  
“ _???”_  
“ _Remember that picture you sent… I was feelin mighty lonely”_  
“ _Get that sexy ass of yours here. Code is 49636”_

I reached over, placing my phone on the bedside table. It slipped and dropped to the floor. I bit my lip, trying to stifle a moan as I reached behind me, grabbing a handful of Hanzo’s hair as he kissed and sucked on my shoulder. 

I let out a gasp as he pulled hard on my nipple, squeezing it and rolling it between his fingers. He increased the speed of his thrusting, releasing an intense wave of pleasure through me. I grabbed his thigh, digging my fingers in as I felt my internal grip on Hanzo take hold. His slowed his thrusting as he planted gentle kisses along my neck.

I looked over to the door when I could hear the beeps from the keypad. The door slid open, allowing the dim light of the hallway in. Jesse stepped in and pressed the keypad, causing the door to close and lock behind him. He took off his t-shirt and pants, joining us on the bed. 

“I ain’t too late, am I?” He asked, slowly stroking his fully erect cock, pre-cum beading on the tip.  
I let out a moan as Hanzo pulled out. I rolled from my side to my stomach, propping myself up on my hands and knees. I looked at Jesse, gesturing him to get behind me, then looked up at Hanzo, who was standing in front of me now. I grabbed his cock and stroked it, still slick with my wetness. I licked his cock from my hand to his sensitive head, tasting myself on him, causing him to twitch.

I took Hanzo in my mouth, moaning as I could feel Jesse finger me. I started a matching rhythm between my hand and my mouth, occasionally breaking it to run my tongue in circles over Hanzo’s head. 

I moaned again as Jesse entered me, slow and deep, pushing on my walls with his girth. He grabbed my hip with his human hand while running his mechanical hand down my spine. Another moan escaped my lips, the coldness feeling like bolts of electricity running through my body.

Hanzo placed a hand on my head, his fingers weaving through my hair. He started thrusting slowly, soft moans escaping his lips as Jesse fucked me hard. Both of his hands were on my hips, squeezing tightly. I moaned as I could feel the build-up of my orgasm once again, causing my back to arch and tighten around Jesse. He moaned as his hips bucked against me, his thrusting slowing before stopping as he recovered from his orgasm.

I focused my attention on Hanzo, I could taste his pre-cum as I took him as deep as I could, running my tongue over his cock. He let out another soft moan as his grip on my hair tightened and his hips bucked, filling my mouth with his hot seed. I let go of Hanzo and swallowed. Jesse sat down on his calves, pulling me down with him. Hanzo joined us on the bed, leaning in for a kiss while Jesse kissed my shoulder and neck.

\---

I woke to my phone alarm beeping on the floor. I groaned, feeling around and finding it under the bed. I squinted, the brightness of the screen was blinding. I winced at the time, 6:00am was just too early to be awake. I rubbed my eyes, remembering what had happened last night: Hanzo, Genji and I meditated for about an hour before retreating back to the base, talking until after midnight. About nothing mostly. We came to bed but Hanzo couldn’t sleep. He never does when he’s had a shit day. So we invited Jesse for sex.

I bit my lip, feeling around for Hanzo next to me. I looked over, the bed was empty. The door to the bathroom opened, the familiar smell of Hanzo’s shampoo filled the room.  
“Good morning.” I groaned, sitting up. I looked around the room. “Where’s Jesse?”  
“He retreated to his quarters last night. You fell asleep straight away.”  
I giggled. “Guess I was tired.” 

Hanzo sat on the bed next to me, kissing my shoulder. His hair was down, draped on either side of his face. He chuckled, running his hand over the side of my neck. I gasped at the ache.  
“You are not going to be happy.” Hanzo stated. I headed for the bathroom to get a better look at the hickies left from last night.

He was right. Two very distinct hickeys. One small, delicate and familiar, closer to my shoulder than my neck. The other, right in the centre of my neck, ached was and huge. Purple bruising outlining the red skin.  
“Damnit McCree!” I sighed as I tried to cover it with my hair. “There’s no hiding this with my hair tied up.” Hanzo joined me in the bathroom.  
“You’re going to cop a bit of heat for this one.” I said, resting my head on his chest.  
“That is fine. I can take it.” He looked into the mirror, tying up his hair in a top-knot.  
“Without getting angry?” I smiled, kissing his tattooed chest before hopping in the shower.  
“I can control my anger. Sometimes.” He said with a smirk, leaving the bathroom to get dressed.

I showered and got ready. Looking at the hickey in the mirror again, gently rubbing my fingers over the stinging area. “The one time I wish I wore make up.” I called out to no one in particular, draping my hair over the hickie in a futile attempt to hide it.  
“Why’s that, Sweet Pea?” Jesse called from the main room.  
I stormed out of the bathroom, punching him in the arm with force, nearly causing him to lose his balance. 

“Whoa! What’d I do?” Jesse asked, rubbing his arm.  
“This!” I moved my hair out of the way to show him the hickie he left behind. “How many times do I have to tell you? Don’t leave your marks in places I can’t cover. And you’ve done it here, where I can’t borrow concealer from Hana!”  
“She’s a beauty!” Jesse said, brushing his fingers against it. I stepped forward again, he held up his arms to shield himself. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, Sweet Pea. No one’ll notice.”  
“They better not!”

“Come, we will be late for the briefing.” Hanzo said, trying to diffuse the situation. I huffed, draping my hair on my left side to hide the hickey before putting on my boots and hoodie, pulling on the hood up to my jaw line so it covered my neck. 

We walked to the mess hall, the briefing taking place over breakfast. Genji was chatting with Ana and Satya, reminiscing about an old Overwatch mission. We grabbed some food, I settled on pancakes of course, and joined them at the table.

“Good morning, I trust you had a comfortable night?” Ana asked.  
I smiled and opened my mouth to speak. But Jesse got there first.  
“Sure did! And yourself?”  
“Yes, very comfortable,” Ana answered, taking a sip of coffee. “Let’s get started. We leave at 0900 hours. Today is very low key. Genji has offered to give us a tour of the monastery, allowing us to plan for the rest of the week’s activities. You’ll have the rest of the day to relax before the cocktail party. Hanzo, you will be behind the bar. You need to chat and look like you’re enjoying yourself. Standing there with your arms folded won’t do.”  
Hanzo nodded, unfolding his arms and letting his shoulders slump slightly, trying to relax.

“You two,” she said, looking at Jesse and myself, “will work the floor together. Your cover is that you’re a married couple advocating for equal Omnic rights.”

Jesse scoffed, and I could feel the blush creeping over my cheeks. I looked down at the schedule, trying to distract myself. Ana looked at us, then continued. “We have created alter egos for you, added a couple of articles to the Net about your philanthropic activities. Chat with the guests. Be seen. If anyone is there to cause trouble, you’ll probably notice them. That’s where Genji comes in.” She looked at Genji. “You’ll be situated on the second floor above the hall. You’ll have full view of the room up there. Look for anyone acting suspicious.”

She then looked at Satya. “You will be by Zenyatta’s side working as Symmetra. You’ll set up surveillance prior to the event to scan faces and run them through the database. If things go south, you can protect Zenyatta. I will be roaming the floor also, looking for anything suspicious. Security at this cocktail event will be tight. Invitations are tied to the individual’s genetic code. You’ll need to show the invitations and undergo a scan to confirm your identity. Winston and Athena saw to hiding all of our true identities. There will be world leaders present as well as big names in the Omnic world. We must be prepared for anything. Any questions?”

Everyone shook their heads. “Alright, if everyone is done with breakfast, follow me. We must get our garments organised for tonight.”

Ana led us to a small storage room. I placed my hand out, feeling the long line of clothing brush against my hand as I slowly walked along. The storage room was full to the brim with fancy clothes – dresses, suits, ties, hats and shoes. An island in the middle of the room contained assorted jewellery – cuff links, watches, necklaces and bracelets.

I focussed my attention on the more elegant dresses as the cocktail party was a black tie event. Ana was flicking through some dresses, holding them out and laying them against me to determine if they would fit. My eyes settled on a dress. I picked it up and held it next to me, looking in the mirror. Ana looked over and nodded in approval.

I headed for the makeshift change room. An old storage closet with a floor to ceiling mirror. I got undressed and slipped the dress on. Looking at the hickey on my neck, I ruffled my hair, trying to create a bit of volume to hide the now fully bruised spot. Ana knocked on the door and proceeded in as the rest of the team looked through suits.

“Yes, I believe this is the one.” Ana said, tugging on the shoulders and smoothing it out. It was navy blue and fully sleeved to my wrists. It had a plunging v-neckline down to my breastbone, attractively showing off my cleavage. It hugged my figure tightly to my hips, then draped loosely to the floor with a mid thigh-high split, exposing my right leg.  
Ana left the room as I smoothed the dress over my hips and turned in the mirror, checking out what my ass looked like in it. I smiled to myself, imagining how Hanzo and Jesse would react. 

Ana came back with a pair of black heels and some jewellery. I slipped on the shoes, in approval of the small heel on them. She then handed me a pair of small diamond earrings with a matching necklace and my look was complete.

“Very nice.” Ana said as we looked through my reflection in the mirror. She pulled down on the dress to smooth out a crease, her attention turning to my neck. “So, tell me how long you and Jesse have been an item.”

I froze. I looked at Ana through the mirror, then looked away, my eyes darting around trying to find something, anything, to focus on. I could feel myself becoming flushed, my palms sweating. I wanted nothing more than to disappear into the floor and never return.

“How…” was all I could muster.  
“I’ve known Jesse a long time. This,” she said, sweeping my hair back and taking a look at the hickie, “Is his handiwork. This one,” she said as she brushed a finger from my neck to the second spot, “is something more like I would expect from Hanzo.”

I pursed my lips, scared to know the answer to my question. “You and Jesse…”  
Ana laughed. “Oh, heavens no! He would bring people to work events with the same marks, in the same spot. Seems to be a favourite of his.”  
“Please don’t tell any-”  
“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. Does Hanzo know?”

I nodded. She smirked, taking two bottles of concealer out of her pocket. She held up the bottles against my face, opening the one that matched my skin tone. She placed a bit on her finger and rubbed it into both spots. 

“So the three of you then. Tell them, inner thighs are better spots for such marks. They stay hidden that way.” Ana said with a wink.

I released my breath, not releasing I was holding it.  
“Thank you.” I said, feeling a bit more normal now.  
“I used to be young once. Just don’t let it cloud your judgement.” She handed me the bottle of concealer. “Keep it, I don’t imagine that bruise will fade anytime soon.”

Ana left the room and I got out of the dress and back into my uniform. I headed back into the storage locker, placing the dress on the hanger to take with us. It was already full of the rest of the team’s clothes, Hanzo and Jesse picking what they would wear as I was getting dressed.  
“All picked then?” Jesse said, as I walked back in.  
“Yeah, ready to go.”

Genji was standing at the island, opening the various drawers. He stopped on a drawer containing bow ties, picking one up and feeling the fabric between his thumb and fingers. I walked up to him, taking it off him.  
“Allow me,” I said, doing up the bow tie around his neck. I wandered off to the hats, picking up a top hat and placing it on his head. “Now you’re complete!”

Genji laughed. I’d never heard him laugh like this. There was a hint of pity in it. He took off the hat and reached around his neck to undo the bow tie.  
“No, leave it on. Did you want to wear something?” I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“There is no need.” Genji said, opening one of the panels on his wrist, revealing a holographic image. He scrolled through the words before settling on something and selecting it. His appearance changed from the usual white and green to black and blue. “I believe this will be more appropriate.”

“Lookin’ sharp, bud!” Jesse said, draping his arm around Genji’s shoulder. Genji bowed his head and looked down at the display and scrolled through. His appearance changing back to white and green. I took off his bow tie and placed it with the rest of the clothes. 

“Alright, gather your things, we leave now.” Ana said, turning her attention to the clothes. She placed a bag over the collection of clothes and draped it neatly over her arm. Genji picked up the box containing shoes, jewellery and makeup. We headed to the shuttle bay via our quarters, picking up our bags and weapons before making our way. 

\---

The shuttle bay doors opened, revealing the monastery. I zipped up my hoodie, the cold air biting at my cheeks. I looked over to the snow-capped mountains in the distance. It was summer at this time of year, but being so deep in the Himalayas it didn’t matter. Small patches of water littered the ground on the approach to the doors of the monastery, previously snow that had melted under the sun. We approached the door to the monastery, my eyes fixed on the four giant Omnic statues greeting us as we walked past. Yellow flags, draped on the front of the building and on the spires, gently moving in the breeze. 

The doors opened as we climbed the steps, an Omnic greeting us.  
“Welcome to Nepal. Peace and blessings be upon you all.” The Omnic placed his hands together and bowed his head slightly.  
Genji bowed back to him. “Master.” He walked up to Zenyatta, placing his arm around his shoulder and extended the other in Hanzo’s direction. “This is my brother, Hanzo Shimada.”  
Hanzo stepped forward and bowed. “It is very nice to meet you.”

Genji introduced me to Zenyatta next. I bowed my head slightly as we were introduced. He was already familiar with Jesse, Ana and Satya.

“Come inside where it is warm.” Zenyatta said, gesturing us in. He took us through the monastery, wandering through the halls. I analysed the older architecture of the building, noting the subtle smell of jasmine in the air. Fireplaces were dotted throughout the monastery, warming the air inside.

We stopped outside two rooms. “I do apologise, the residences are small and space is limited due to the conference. We only have two rooms to spare.” He opened the doors, opposite each other. One room with two beds, the smaller of the two, and the other with three. “Ana and Satya, this will be your room.” He escorted them to the smaller of the two rooms.

Jesse, Hanzo and I headed for the other. On the bedside table was a photo sitting between two candles. It had two young Japanese men, one with his arm around the other. I analysed the photo, and smiled.

“This is your room.” I turned to Genji. He approached me.  
“Yes. This is my favourite picture.” Genji picked up the framed photo and looked at it.  
“I did not know you had this.” Hanzo said, joining us. He looked at the photo, then back to Genji, a look of sorrow in his eyes. 

“You’re certainly a handsome one.” I said to Genji, trying to lighten the mood. “And you used to be young once.”  
“Are you calling me old?” Hanzo folded his arms over his chest.  
I giggled, placing my arm around his waist and pulling him into me. “I’d call you distinguished.” I said, playing with the silver hair at his temples. “Though you haven’t changed one bit.”  
Hanzo looked down at his crossed arms, then at the picture. He huffed, unfolding his arms, wrapping one around my shoulders; gripping me tight.

I pulled away and walked over to a painting resting against the wall on the floor. Genji placed the photo down and followed me.  
“I painted this. Master Zenyatta suggested that by embracing my past, I could accept who I am now.”  
“It’s beautiful. I didn’t realise you had an artist’s eye.” I analysed the image. There were two people, one with a bow and the other with a katana in the foreground. A dragon in the background.

I placed my rifle on the floor beside the door, next to Hanzo’s bow and our bags. I looked at the beds. “Three beds?”  
“Yes, for yourself, Hanzo and Jesse. I thought you might be more comfortable with them rather than Ana and Satya.” Genji answered.  
I tried hard to not smile. _“Jesse must be loving this.”_ I thought to myself. 

“Thank you for the gesture, but what about you?”  
“I do not require sleep. Not in the traditional sense. It is more like a regeneration, it must be completed once every seventy two hours.”  
“I had no idea. How long does this regeneration take to complete?”  
“Twelve hours.”  
“And you don’t lie down on a bed?”  
“Normally, yes. But I can regenerate sitting down. Come, I will show you around." Genji said, moving to the hallway.

Genji gave us the grand tour. First stop was the bathroom. “This is the bathroom for your wing.”  
I scoffed. There were only two baths, no walls between them. Toilets were in a separate room off to the side. There was an incredible view of the mountains on the wall to which the baths overlooked.  
“How many people are staying in our wing?” Satya asked.  
“Just you. We are the only non-Omnics staying at the Monastery.” Genji answered.  
“No fightin’ for a soak then.” Jesse piped up from the back of the group, leaning against the doorframe.

Genji showed us to a library, covered wall to wall with books. There were big plush chairs sitting in front of a fireplace.  
“I’ll be spending a ton of time in here,” I said to one of the walls of books, picking one up and thumbing over the pages. It was old, noting the musty smell. I closed the book, running my fingers over the worn burgundy leather before placing it back.

Genji led us through several meditation rooms, overlooking different mountains. Jasmine incense and peaceful music were playing in each room. We then proceeded to the kitchen and dining hall, before finally stopping in the gallery, where the cocktail event, as well as the conference, would be taking place.

A makeshift bar had been set up against one of the walls and was being stocked with alcohol. Paintings of former and distinguished Omnics decorated the room. Ana and Satya took off together, analysing the room. Satya waved her hands, creating and placing six small and inconspicuous cameras around the room. Genji headed for the staircase which was located at the back of the room, leading to a second floor which overlooked the floor below. He did a couple of laps before heading back down. 

Hanzo was behind the bar. He placed his hands over the top, running his hands along it.  
“I get to see you get your bartender on, hey?” I teased.  
“Indeed. A task I have not partaken in for many years.”  
“You’ll be fine. I’m assumin’ it’ll be like ridin’ a bike. It’ll come back to you.” Jesse interjected.  
Hanzo nodded with a smile. “Hmm. It is not hard to pour drinks.”

We retreated back to the dining hall for lunch and to allow the team to finish setting up in the gallery without us loitering. The rest of the day was spent preparing for the evening. Satya spent most of it uploading pictures of the guests to her computer so her cameras could identify them without raising an alarm. Genji spent a lot of time reconnecting with Zenyatta and meditating. Jesse, Ana, Hanzo and I talked in length about our cover stories and conversation points. 

The time finally came to get dressed. Hanzo and Jesse got dressed in Genji's room and I joined Ana and Satya in theirs. Satya was wearing a light blue sari, accompanied with matching bracelet and necklace. Her hair was pulled back into a small bun, her fringe on either side of her face. 

Ana had settled on a white sleeveless pantsuit with a black jacket. Her hair remained the same as usual, braided to one side and resting over her shoulder, and her fringe covering her eye patch. Her hijab now black instead of her usual blue.

I slipped into my dress. Ana helped touch up my neck and back with concealer, and assisted with my makeup due to a lack of mirrors in the rooms. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had so much makeup on before.” I confessed.  
Satya stood up straight and proud. “I don’t go anywhere without looking my best.”  
“I just can’t be bothered.” I shrugged while clenching my fists, resisting the urge to rub my eyes. I could feel the weight of the mascara on my eyelashes. “See how long this is taking? I feel like I’ve been here for hours. I just don’t like fussing around like this.”  
“You don’t take pride in your appearance then?” Satya asked.  
“I do. But I don’t need makeup to define me. It just seems fake.” I admitted.  
“Let's agree to disagree.” Satya shrugged. She placed a pair of glasses on, and keyed in a few commands into her phone before placing it in her purse. “Symmetra online.” She said to Ana.

“Excellent. And you’re done.” She said, placing her hands on my shoulders. She handed me a small pocket mirror. I didn’t recognise my reflection.  
“You look beautiful.” Symmetra said to me.  
“I don’t look like me! There is so much make up on my face.” I went to touch my cheek, but Ana swatted my hand away. “Sorry.” I said with a forced smile.

My hair was down, pinned back on my right side and loose on the left. Ana brushed it with a comb for what felt like the hundredth time. I closed my eyes and sighed as Ana finished. She grabbed a case off the floor and headed for the door and opened it, the boys sitting on the bed of the other room looking in.  
“Lookin’ good, Ana.” Jesse called as Ana proceeded into the room. Satya followed behind her and I came in last. 

I smiled, looking at Hanzo. His lips parted as he looked me up and down.  
“What do you think?” I asked, twirling around. He stood up and kissed my hand.  
“You are very beautiful.” Hanzo answered.  
“You’re drop dead gorgeous, wife!” Jesse exclaimed, giving me a hug, already in character for the event.  
“You scrub up well, husband!” I replied, also in character. 

Jesse was dressed in a black tuxedo with a cream coloured shirt and bow tie. His hair was brushed neatly and his beard trimmed to resemble two days growth. 

I looked back at Hanzo, who was in a pair of black pants and a white long sleeve shirt and a tie. His hair was neatly pulled back in the usual top knot.

Genji was ready to go in his black and blue armour and bow tie.  
“You wore it,” I said, tugging on the tie gently.  
“You were amused by it. I did not want to disappoint you.”  
“Oh, you say that. I like to think that you actually like it.”  
Genji tilted his head to his right slightly. Something I have come to learn means that he is in agreeance. It is impossible to read him otherwise.

“Here,” she started, handing out pistols. Hanzo, Satya and I took one. Jesse opened his jacket, revealing Peacekeeper and Genji refused. “Just in case we run in to any trouble. Hanzo, I would suggest you keep yours behind the bar. There’s not much you can do to hide it without a jacket.” 

I flicked my dress over my covered leg, exposing much more of me than I had expected. Shaking my head, I clipped the thigh holster in place and slipped the gun in, resting on my inner thigh. I fixed my dress and turned to Ana.  
“Perfect.” Ana said as she holstered her gun into her jacket. She then handed us comms. Everyone placed the earpiece in their ears and the microphone in various locations. I placed my microphone on the back of my necklace, the microphone small enough to hide behind it. 

“We’ve got an hour before guests arrive, let’s head down to the ballroom and do one final check.”


	4. The Cocktail Party

_“Mr. Gareth Taylor. Age: 40 years. Born in Dallas, Texas, United States of America. Father was an oil magnate. Mother deceased. Comes from money._  
_Studied business, has Masters Degree in Business, Harvard University._

_Lost his arm in a vehicle accident. Repaired by the best doctors specialising in cybernetics._

_Mrs. Rebecca Taylor. Age: 32 years. Born in San Francisco, California, United States of America. Followed in parents’ footsteps, philanthropists with a focus on orphanages in third world countries and more recently Omnic relations._  
_Studied philosophy, has Masters Degree in Philosophy, Harvard University._

_Married for 10 years. Together for 12 years. Met through a mutual friend while studying at University. Married on the Hawaiian Island of Maui in front of close friends and family._

_Personally invited to the conference by Tekhartha Zenyatta after a letter was sent petitioning him to tour one of the Nepalese orphanages. The publicity would be positive for Omnics and to teach the next generation that Omnics are nothing to fear._

_No children. No pets. Reside in Santa Fe, New Mexico, United States of America.”_

I read the brief over and over out loud, trying to memorise the details. I toyed with the rings on my ring finger, a modest diamond ‘engagement ring’ and plain wedding band. Jesse had a matching wedding band. Of course, Jesse went over the top with the ring display, kneeling down, asking for my hand in ‘marriage’ before slipping both rings on my finger. He thought it was the most hilarious thing in the world. Hanzo wasn’t too impressed. 

Ana, Hanzo, Jesse and I were all wearing rings. The rings contained a switch for the microphone for our comms. The four of us will be doing the most chatting with guests, so controlling what was said over the comms was imperative. 

I was waiting in Genji’s room with Ana and Jesse. Symmetra was with Zenyatta, Hanzo was briefing with the other staff in attendance for the evening, and Genji stayed in the gallery to take position on the second floor before guests arrived. 

There were only 20 minutes before the doors opened. The feint sounds of shuttlecraft landing in the distance drew my nerves to attention. I’ve never been undercover before. Never been in a situation which would need me to be undercover. We’d decided that Jesse would do most of the talking on our behalf; the man has a way with words after all.

Ana would leave the room in 10 minutes and join the queue of people waiting to go in. Jesse and I would leave the room 10 minutes after that. I closed my eyes, remembering the details of the brief. Reciting the words over and over in my mind. I stood up from the bed, pacing up and down the room, giving each detail of the brief a moment in my mind before moving on to the next.

 _“I am in position.”_ Hanzo’s voice broke through the silence in the room.  
“Understood.” Ana responded. She turned her attention to me.  
“You worry too much. Just breathe and relax. You know the key details, you can go with your gut on the rest.”

I stopped pacing, closing my eyes and taking a breath. “It’s in my nature. I can’t help it.” I said, playing with my rings again. I eyed off the invitations on the bed, picking one up. It was essentially a computer chip, thick opaque green plastic with wires running through it, leading to a junction which would be plugged into a port. The invitation contained our genetic profile, which will be matched to us through a scan of our DNA. Of course, considering we’re personal guests of Zenyatta, it was all a formality, a show for the other guests as part of the cover. I turned the invitation over several times in my hand until Jesse grabbed it and placed it on the bed.

He grabbed my hands, squeezing gently. “Listen, darlin’, you’re gonna wear a hole in the floor. Take a seat.” He pulled me down on the bed.  
“Hanzo, you got any words or somethin’? Little Miss Stress Head is close to going nuclear.”  
_“Practice your breathing. You will be fine. I believe in your abilities. Just follow Jesse’s lead.”_ Hanzo started. _“And if you start to feel stressed, imagine me staring at your ass. Because I will be.”_ Hanzo added, in Japanese this time.

I smiled. _“I’ll try to make a point to have my back facing the bar then.”_ I answered back in Japanese.  
_“You realise I am here and can hear you, yes?”_ Genji piped up, also talking in Japanese.  
_“I only speak the truth, brother.”_  
_“You also realise that now I will be staring. You brought it to my attention after all.”_  
_“Genji!”_ I scoffed.  
_“I may be cybernetic on the outside, but deep down I am still human.”_

I shook my head, smiling, trying to come up with a witty comeback.  
“What is it? What are they sayin'?” Jesse asked.  
“Nothing. Just sibling rivalry.”

“If you are done chatting, I am heading out to join the line.” Ana announced over the comms. She turned her attention to Jesse and I. “Now, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. And don’t smudge that make-up!” She turned and left the room.

“You seem to be yourself again. What did Hanzo say to you? And what did Ana mean by that ‘don’t do anything I wouldn’t do’ comment?” Jesse asked.  
“Hanzo said he’d be staring at my ass. Ana, well, she knows about us.”  
“Fuck. That explains the looks she’s been givin’ me all day. How?”  
“Your monster of a hickey, that’s how! She told me to tell you that inner thighs are better places for hickies.”  
Jesse closed his eyes tight, “Thanks for that mental image, darlin’!”  
I grabbed Jesse’s arms at his elbows, running my hands down his forearms and holding his hands in mine. “Look, let’s not tell Hanzo. Not yet, anyway.”

Jesse nodded, running his thumbs over mine. “Y’know, we’ve got ten minutes to kill…” he started before leaning in for a kiss. The small peck turned into a passionate kiss, Jesse's tongue brushed my lips.  
I pulled away and smiled, “We really shouldn’t. Ana will-”  
“Mr and Mrs Taylor like to fool around before a big event.” Jesse said, running a normal finger down my cheek, to my chest, over one breast, down my torso and onto my exposed thigh and up my dress, before reaching his destination – my pussy; fingering through my underwear. I closed my eyes, thinking about the repercussions of a quickie. He slipped a finger into my underwear, rubbing against my folds. I leaned into his hand, bucking my hips. My decision had been made.

I reached down, unclipping the holster from my thigh and placing it on the bed. I slid my underwear down to my ankles, stepping out of them. I watched Jesse undo his pants, dropping them and his boxers to his knees, his rock hard cock springing free. I grabbed it tight, tugging slowly.  
“Always thinking with your dick.” I smirked as he moaned.  
“Don’t you know it, Sweet Pea?” 

I hiked up my dress and turned around, climbing onto all fours on the bed. I moaned, feeling Jesse’s cold mechanical fingers thrust inside me, before feeling the hotness of his cock. He thrusted hard and fast, grabbing onto my hips for leverage. I pushed into each of his thrusts, taking all of him, feeling him deep inside me. The hotness of the situation – all dressed up, on a mission, being only minutes away from joining the team – was enough to have me reach my climax. I tightened around Jesse, who thrusted hard and held steady, reaching his orgasm. 

He pulled out, grabbing his worn t-shirt off his bed and using it to clean up. I slipped on my undies and readjusted my dress, smoothing out the creases. I grabbed my purse, searching for the mirror to make sure I didn’t smudge my makeup. I reapplied more lipstick, but otherwise everything looked fine. 

I looked back at Jesse, he was doing up his pants. “See, no one’ll be the wiser.”  
“You sure about that?” I said, licking my thumb and rubbing it over his lips, wiping away a bit of lipstick. I smiled, smoothing my hands over his shoulders. “So is that how you relax before missions?”  
“Me ‘n my right hand will never tell! I figured you could use it more than me though, Sweet Pea.”

I smiled as I reattached the pistol holster to my thigh and grabbed the invitations. “Mr. and Mrs. Taylor are on their way.” I said into the comms. Jesse was standing at the door, arm out. I wrapped my arm around his and proceeded out. 

We joined the line. It snaked around one corner but seemed to be proceeding quickly. I tightened my grip on Jesse’s arm.  
“It didn’t help. I’m still nervous.” I admitted.  
“Just follow my lead. It’ll be fine.”

We reached the front of the line, the last guests to arrive. I handed over the invitations, they scanned them and then scanned us before letting us proceed into the gallery.

The gallery was full of people, perhaps one hundred or so. My eyes were instantly drawn to the bar. Hanzo and another person were working it. He was smiling, chatting, laughing, being emotive with his hands. The near polar opposite to my Hanzo.  
“Well if Hanzo can act like that,” I said, pointing at the bar, “then I can do this.” I said, leaning into Jesse and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
“That’s the spirit, darlin’.” 

“Welcome. Would you like some champagne?” A waiter asked us, bringing a tray of champagne flutes within reach.  
“Thank you,” I said, grabbing one. Jesse turned it down.  
“I’m going to get something harder from the bar.” Jesse said, leading the way to the bar. We stopped about halfway to the bar, a waitress with a tray of Canapés extended her hand. We took one each and continued our approach to the bar.

Hanzo greeted us with a smile.  
“Whiskey please, kind sir.” Jesse drawled  
“That is quite a heavy accent.” Hanzo said, eyebrow raised pouring Jesse his drink.  
“Texas born and raised!”  
Hanzo turned his attention to me. I shrugged and smiled, resting my head on Jesse’s arm. Hanzo passed him his drink, bowed his head slightly and moved onto someone else. 

We jumped from conversation to conversation from that point. Jesse’s hand being a major talking point. We laughed, even managed to finish each other’s sentences without trying. Being with Jesse, out in the open without judgement, was phenomenal. It was going to be hard to go back to being a secret. Keeping kisses and hands to ourselves. But for now, my hand around his waist, occasionally slipping down to his ass, gently squeezing, or holding his hand and kissing his cheek, I’m going to enjoy every moment of it.

I looked over my shoulder at Hanzo, he was indeed staring at my behind. He winked, noting my gaze. He addressed someone at the bar and got their order together. I couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking, watching me with Jesse, openly touching him without any consequence. _“Fuck, you look good dressed up.”_ I thought, noting that this was the second time Hanzo had been in a suit, granted without the jacket this time, but the way his shirt hugged his body, highlighting his pecs, the tightness of his pants around his ass. _“I can’t wait to have you all to myself tonight,”_ I thought, biting my lip.

“He’s a looker, isn’t he?” A woman said to me.  
I shook my head, coming back to reality. “Excuse me?”  
“That bartender. You’ve been staring at him for a good minute now.” She said, gesturing to Hanzo.  
I blushed. “I’m married…”  
“Doesn’t mean you can’t look! My name’s Amelia.” She introduced herself with a kiss to my cheek.  
“Rebecca,” I answered back. I looked at Jesse, he was talking to a man, assuming he’s Amelia’s partner.

Amelia turned her attention to Hanzo again. “Do you think he’d be interested?”  
“Interested?” I turned to her. “As in sex? Aren’t you married?”  
“Yeah, but at these things, anyone’s game.” She bit her finger. Hanzo glanced our way and she waved, a little seductive wave. Hanzo winked back with a smirk. _“Was he looking at me or her?...”_

“Mr and Mrs Taylor! I’ve been meaning to catch up with you while you were here. How have you been?” Ana smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder and gesturing me away. I smiled at Amelia excusing myself before joining Ana. 

“We haven’t spoken in a while, have we? I’ve been trying to get in contact with you but there was no answer.” Ana said, playing with her ear. A pang of panic hit me. The comms were down. “Mr. Taylor, I’d like to introduce you to someone. She’s a former Vishkar Architect and you might be interested in what she has to say.” Ana looked up to the second floor. “Mrs. Taylor, I wish to show you the artwork upstairs too. First though, would you mind getting us drinks? Whiskey is fine.”

I nodded. “I’ll be right back.” I squeezed Jesse’s hand and pulled away, heading for Hanzo. I waited at the bar, tapping my fingers impatiently trying to get his attention. He was chatting with a guest. He looked over and I held up my hand. He excused himself and walked over to me. 

“What can I get for you?”  
“Two whiskeys please.”  
Hanzo bowed and grabbed two glasses. He poured the alcohol carefully in each glass.  
“The weather has been nice lately.” I said, the words code for ‘we have a problem.’  
“It has. It reminds me of Japan. My home.” Hanzo said cautiously.  
_“The comms are down. Jesse is with Symmetra and Ana is letting Genji know.”_ I explained in Japanese.  
Hanzo nodded. “Your Japanese is impressive.” He started, before switching to Japanese. _“I will be ready. Be careful.”_

I smiled, placing a lock of hair behind my ear, behaving as if I'd received a compliment. I grabbed the glasses and headed for Jesse. I placed the drinks on the table next to him and looked around the room slowly, looking for anyone out of place or acting suspicious. Ana was making her way back down the stairs, Genji remained upstairs, hiding in the shadows. 

Ana was approaching us when the power went out. The drone of the conversations turned to screams. Between the two fireplaces on either side of the room and the glow from the Omnics, that was the only source of light. However, an Omnic in the centre of the room was what drew everyone's attention. The usual blue lights on its head and shoulders were replaced with purple lights. 

“Ladies and gentleman! I do apologise for creating a scene. But it is of the utmost importance that I disrupt this little party of yours.” The Omnic said. But it wasn’t the Omnic speaking, it wasn’t the usual mechanical sounding voice. This voice was dark and brooding. Familiar. 

“There are traitors in your midst. People pretending to be one of you. They’re not. They’re Overwatch.” The Omnic turned around, waving in our direction, at Hanzo, at Ana. Pointing up to the second floor.

“But Overwatch is dead. The Petras Act –” Someone in the audience was cut off.  
“That’s the point I’m trying to make. They’re acting outside of the Act. They’re here. In this very room. Five of them. I’ll let you figure out who, it’ll be obvious soon enough. The first domino has fallen. This is your end.”

The purple lights started flashing. Slowly at first, before increasing speed.  
“Symmetra!” Ana called from across the room. Symmetra waved her hands, creating a bubble around the Omnic, seconds before it harmlessly switched from the purple lights to the usual blue lights. Power returned to the room again.

The Omnic shook its head, looking around the room. “What happened?” It asked, innocently.  
The room was silent. Everyone’s attention was on Symmetra. Suddenly, the crowd of people erupted. 

“What just happened?”, “Why is Overwatch here?”, “Who was that?” Questions heard amongst the chaos. 

Zenyatta held up his hands. “Please, everyone calm down. There is no need to panic.” His voice getting lost in the crowd. Suddenly, a whistle. Everyone fell silent, eyes drawn to Jesse, fingers in his mouth. He looked to Zenyatta, gesturing him to continue.

“Please, everyone calm down.” Zenyatta repeated. “I apologise for the inconvenience caused. Please continue to enjoy yourselves.” Zenyatta approached the Omnic in question, a new monk from another monastery. “Please follow me. We can perform diagnostics here.” He gestured the Omnic away. 

“Stay here.” Ana said to us. She followed Zenyatta and Symmetra into another room.  
I looked at Jesse. “Are the comms back up?” I asked, pressing the button on my ring and activating the comms.  
_“I can hear you.”_ Genji replied.  
I turned to Jesse, addressing everyone on the comms. “What was that? Should we be worried?”  
“Yes. We should. That was Reaper’s voice.” Jesse answered. He ran his hand down my back, resting it on the small of my back and pulling me closer to him.

I felt my heart drop. I knew I recognised the voice.  
_“We have received a message from Overwatch HQ. It was sent late last night. I need everyone with me, now.”_ Ana said over the comms. 

I looked at Jesse. I knew this wasn’t going to be good news. Jesse leant down, close to my ear.  
“Pretend I’ve just asked you away for sex. Do something seductive, a kiss, a touch, anything.”

I looked at him, biting my lip and running my hand down his chest. He grabbed my hand and we headed off towards the room Ana and Satya were in. After about a minute, Genji joined us, followed by Hanzo.

Ana look at us. Then back at her phone.  
“At 17:45 hours yesterday, Overwatch lost contact with Jack’s shuttle. At 18:00 hours, a search team was sent out to his last known location. At 18:38 hours, the wreckage of the shuttlecraft were found. The pilot was dead. At 18:53 hours, Jack was found. Alive. If he hadn’t activated his biotic field he would be dead. He is in a medically induced coma back at Overwatch HQ.” Ana summarised.

Jesse turned around, placing a hand on his forehead. “How the fuck did he find us?”  
“I don’t know. That’s all we know at this stage. Look, he’s alive. Not out of the woods, but Mercy is doing her best.” Ana answered.

I stood there, stunned. Mouth gaping open. My mind was blank. _“How?”_ The question repeating in my mind. “You said it was sent late last night? How come we only received it now?”  
“I don’t know. They must have disrupted our communications with Overwatch.” Ana answered.

I turned my attention to the Omnic who relayed the message. He was deactivated, lying peacefully on the floor. 

“I will stay here with the Omnic and run more detailed scans. The rest of you, get back out there. It’ll be hard, but I need you to do your best. Make sure no one suspects anything, and most of all, make sure the room is secure.” Ana ordered. “I’m going to contact Winston. I’ll let you know when I have something.”

Hanzo headed out first. Followed by Genji. I turned to Jesse, placing my hands on either side of his face and planted kisses on his lips, cheeks and neck. I reached up, slightly messing his hair and smoothing it over. I ruffled my hair slightly and reapplied more lipstick. “Wipe your face with your hand.” I ordered him. 

I noticed Ana and Satya staring at me. “Our cover for slipping away. Give me another reason a handsy married couple would disappear.” I shrugged.  
I wrapped my arm around Jesse’s waist and we proceed for the door. 

Genji’s voice crackled over the comms. _“Do not proceed. We have a problem.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit just got real, folks!
> 
> For three-piece Hanzo goodness, check out 'Shimada, Hanzo Shimada'.


	5. The Breakdown

“Talk to me, Genji!!” Ana yelled through the comms.  
_“The other Omnics, with the exception of the ones from this Monastery, are exhibiting the same behaviour as the Omnic you are with.” ___  
“Are they doing anything?”  
_“No. Standing still. Purple lights displayed only.” ___

_____ _

Ana turned to Zenyatta. “I do apologise…” she started.  
“Do what you must.” He sat on the floor and braced himself against the wall.

Ana pulled out her phone, dialling a number. “Athena. EMP. NOW!”

The power to the monastery fell again. We could hear the screams from the room once more. Zenyatta slumped forward slightly. Deactivated. Jesse and I ran to the Gallery, joining Hanzo and Genji. The room was only illuminated by the fireplaces. Guests were being escorted by their security details. The crowd was starting to thin.

Ana and Satya joined us in the Gallery. Ana was still in communication with Athena on the shuttle. “Athena, I need you to find all recorded footage uploaded to the Net and destroy it. This can’t get out.”

I felt my phone vibrate in my purse. I reached in, grabbing it. All of us had our phones in our hands. I read the message aloud. 

“You let your guard down. This is only the beginning.”

“Athena, have you been breached?”  
_“Running diagnostics.”_ Athena said from the loudspeaker of Ana’s phone. We waited in silence with bated breath. _“Commander Amari, no breach has been detected.”_ Athena's words filled the room.  
“Then how did they find us?” Hanzo asked.  
“Only one possible option. We’ve got a traitor in our midst.” Jesse seethed.

Ana placed a hand over her mouth and started pacing. The worry evident on her face. “Athena. Perform diagnostics on the Omnics. Purge whatever virus caused the hack. Then, run background checks on all Overwatch agents and recruits. Check emails. Texts. Phone calls. We need to get to the bottom of this. Get me in contact with Winston. Now.” Ana turned to us. “See the rest of the guests and staff out. I’ll let you know what Winston has to say.” She turned away, placing her phone to her ear and headed back into the room with Zenyatta, closing the door behind her.

I sighed, looking around the room. The only people left now were the wait staff, attempting to clean up. Hanzo rounded them up and we ushered them to their shuttlecraft. The doors of the monastery closed behind us, I leaned against them, looking at the strip lighting above the door. My attention was drawn to heavy footsteps, Jesse stormed off back to the Gallery. 

“Is he OK?” I asked Hanzo and Genji.  
“No. He has history with Reaper.” Genji answered.  
I furrowed my brow. “History? What kind of history?”  
“It is not my place to say. He will be fine. He just needs to work through this.” Genji reassured. 

I thought about the only other time I had seen Reaper. Over a year ago now when he came for me. _“I remember the anger in Jesse’s voice when Morrison ordered him to chase him down. I don’t remember seeing him after the incursion. Don’t remember seeing him for over a day, actually…”_

Genji and Satya headed back to the Gallery. I took a step to follow, Hanzo grabbed my hand.  
“Are you OK?” Hanzo asked.  
“Yeah. I’m just trying to process what’s happened.”  
“Commander Morrison is in very capable hands. He will be fine.”  
I nodded, pulling up his hand to my mouth and kissing his knuckles.

Hanzo leaned in close, placing his hands on my shoulders. “You handled yourself on the floor very well.” He kissed my neck. “I wanted to be by your side,” a kiss on my nose. “Your hand around my waist,” He sweeped my hair back, kissing my neck gently. “Your hand on my behind.” A gentle peck on my lips. I trailed one hand up his back, resting it on the back of his neck, keeping him in for a passionate kiss. The other wandering down, squeezing his firm ass. 

I felt him smile through the kiss. He pulled away and grabbed my hand. “We should continue this later. Right now, our absence will be noted.” I followed him back to the gallery. I could hear Jesse talking to Genji. Anger thick in his voice.

“…gonna hunt down the fucker who did this!” Jesse exclaimed. The sound of metal banging on metal followed. He was cleaning the room, picking up the trays which were used for canapes and champagne. Genji was picking up the pieces of broken champagne flute on the floor. Jesse stormed off into the kitchen. Another crash. “Fuck!”

I headed towards the kitchen. Hanzo grabbed my shoulder. I turned to face him, shaking my head. _"I've got this."_ He let go, and I continued on. I stepped through the doors, Jesse was leaning against a bench, eyes closed and breathing heavily. The trays he had stacked were all over the floor. I walked up to him slowly, placing my hand on his back and gently rubbing. 

A moment’s silence passed. “Want to talk about it?”

Jesse shook his head and turned away from me, hands on his hips. He sniffled, bringing his right hand up to his face.

I sighed, looking at the floor, trays scattered everywhere. I started picking them up.  
“Let me, I made the mess.” Jesse said, through another sniffle. He crouched down, picking up the rest of the trays. The feint emergency lighting showing enough of his red and puffy eyes. I stood up when he did, placing the trays on the bench in a stack. 

Jesse ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up so that it resembled his usual scruffy look. He undid his tie and the top button of his shirt. He looked back down at the trays, spinning them in place slowly. He huffed, but stayed silent. I stroked his back again. Another huff.

“I just need a minute, darlin’.” He finally said.  
I grabbed his mechanical hand, gently squeezing. “When you’re ready to talk, I’m here.” I said with a smile before grabbing a bin liner and heading out to help with the mess in the Gallery.

I opened the liner and headed to Genji, he placed the broken glass in the bag. Hanzo approached, a handful of toothpicks and food which had fallen to the floor.  
“Should I be worried about him?”  
“No. He will find a way to blow off the steam and be back to his usual exuberant self.” Genji said, doing finger guns, something Jesse always did. 

I smiled as the lights flickered back on, illuminating the room. The Omnics were still lying on the floor from where they fell earlier. Jesse headed out of the kitchen and towards the bar, helping himself to a glass of whiskey; more than a couple of shots worth. He skolled the lot, slamming the glass on the bar and grimacing from the burn of the alcohol.

Ana proceeded out of the room, joining us in the Gallery.  
“So, the good news. I talked at length with Winston. Jack is fine. Still in a coma but breathing on his own now. He sustained severe injuries, but Dr. Ziegler worked her magic. Winston is working with Pharah to get to the bottom of what caused the incident. Initial findings suggest that the craft was damaged by an external device.”

“So a bomb?” Jesse said from across the room.

“Yes,” Ana started, watching Jesse pour himself another glass of whiskey, skolling that one too. “Now, on to the bad news.” She shifted in her spot. “A video has been released on the Net. It describes in great detail Overwatch’s missions since the recall. For whatever reason, it doesn’t reveal our identities. We’ll take that as a win for now. However, when Winston pulls it down from the Net, it’s re-released. We can’t contain this. Probably never will. Given Talon has opted to target this conference specifically, we will remain here. Both bases are on high alert.”

_“Commander Amari. I have isolated the virus. I can reactivate the Omnics now.”_ Athena crackled over our comms.  
“Understood, Athena. Proceed.” Ana said, heading back to the room with Zenyatta.

A few seconds passed as the lights on the Omnics illuminated. They sat up, looking around. Ana, Zenyatta and the other monk appeared from the room. 

“Please, allow me to explain.” Zenyatta started. “You were uploaded with a virus by Talon. I will give each of you an update of this monastery’s new security codes. It will prevent another attack. If you would retreat to your assigned quarters we can apply the update.” 

The monks retreated to their quarters. The room was empty, except for us.  
“There is nothing more for tonight. Try to get some sleep.” Ana said, walking towards Jesse. He had taken off his jacket and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was pouring two glasses of whiskey. Hanzo placed a hand on my lower back, pushing me gently. I smiled at Jesse as I walked away, _“I’m here when you’re ready.”_ He gave a small nod back. Genji and Satya followed close behind us. 

In our quarters, I unclipped the holster from my leg and toed out of my shoes, not noticing the ache in my feet until now. I sat on the bed, bringing a foot up and resting it on my thigh, massaging it. Hanzo loosened his tie, slipping it over his head and throwing it on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, placing it back on the hanger before stretching his arms and rolling his shoulders. Genji had taken off his bow tie and changed is appearance back to the usual white and green.

“I am going to meditate. Do you wish to join me?” Genji asked us.  
I yawned, switching feet and massaging my other foot. “I might skip this one.” I looked over to Hanzo, he was sitting on another bed, untying his shoes.  
“Go on without us, brother.” Hanzo said, placing them neatly in the corner.  
Genji bowed his head and left the room.

I let out a sigh, collapsing on the bed. I placed my hands over my eyes, feeling the mascara on my eyelashes stopped me from rubbing. I dropped my hands to my sides, fisting them in a ball and kept my eyes closed. The weight of the bed shifted. I opened my eyes and turned; Hanzo was lying next to me. I pressed my forehead to his, breathing in his scent, sitting in silence and enjoying each other’s company.

Minutes had passed. I didn’t know how many. The Monastery was quiet. Lying next to Hanzo, I felt like we were the only two people in existence. I forgot about everything that happened tonight, I felt safe, nothing could hurt us. Just me and Hanzo. I kissed his nose, he reciprocated with a peck on my lips, the kiss turning into a full passionate kiss. I cupped his face in my hand, a finger rubbing against the short hairs of his undercut.

Hanzo got up and sat on top of me, his weight supported by his knees. I placed my hands on his knees and moved them up his thighs and onto his waist, my thumbs running along his hip bones. 

He smiled, my feathered touch always made him ticklish. He ran his hands up my waist and settled on my breasts, kneading gently.

“What happened to behaving in the monastery?” I whispered cheekily.  
“I think I would burst if I had to wait until we got back to the base before sleeping with you.” Hanzo said with a smirk.  
“Naughty boy,” I said through a smile as he kissed me. 

I ran my hands through his hair, undoing the bun into a ponytail before pulling the hair tie out. His hair cascading down, tickling the sides of my face. I swept the lot over to the right side and grabbed a handful. He placed an arm under me and pulled me up to my feet. I let go of his hair, it fell to the side, half covering his face. 

“You’re fucking hot when your hair is down like that,” I said, grinding into his thigh and playing with his hair, my other hand on the small of his back. 

His hands were firmly planted on my ass, pushing and squeezing with each of my grinds. I placed a hand in his pants, stroking his hard cock. He unzipped my dress, invitation for me to step out of it. I removed my hand from his pants and pulled on the sleeves of my dress, slipping out of it and watching it fall to the floor. Hanzo stepped out of his pants and underwear, cock standing proudly. I unhooked my bra while Hanzo slid off my underwear, kissing my neck. 

Hanzo grabbed my ass again and pulled me up; I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He sat down on the bed, his cock pressed between my ass cheeks. I started grinding against him, his cock slippery with my slick. I kissed his neck, sucking and biting softly as I reached down to his cock, lining it at my entrance and sat down, taking all of him in. 

I started a slow pace. I kissed his neck, making my way to his shoulder, then down his tattooed arm. I grabbed his hands, our fingers intertwining. I stared into his eyes, resting my forehead on his. I kissed his bridge piercing, the tip of his nose then his lips, our tongues meeting with each kiss.

He let go of my hand, pulling back on the blanket and sheets on the bed. He grabbed me again and stood up before placing me on my back in the bed. Still going at the same pace, long, slow, deep thrusts. Soft moans filled the room. He kissed my neck again, I bit my lip as I felt the buildup of pleasure in my core. I wrapped my legs tighter around him, wanting to feel all of him, get him as deep as I could.

He quickened his pace slightly. My hands, which were interlocked around his neck, drifted down his shoulders, over his pecs and down his waist, settling on his hips for purchase. He increased the speed of his thrusts again, I could feel my toes curling and my back arching, pushing my body into his. “Hanzo…” I moaned in his ear as I came, riding his thrusts through my orgasm. I felt his hips buck and his thrusts turn shallow as he moaned my name through his orgasm.

We kissed passionately again, riding out the high. I brought my hands up to his face, cupping him in my hands. He pulled away with a smile. I smiled back, noting the red on his lips from my lipstick.  
“Aishiteru.” I whispered, kissing his cheek.  
“Aishiteru.” He whispered back, resting his head on the pillow and grabbing me tight.

We were rudely interrupted with a loud knock on the door and Jesse yelling. “I’m comin’ in. You guys better be decent! I brought company!” 

Hanzo shot out of the bed, climbing into his underwear and pants simultaneously. I pulled the blankets over me as the door opened with Jesse leaning on Ana. Hanzo had just managed to get his pants pulled up, but was fumbling with the zip as the door was fully open.

“You owe me 10 credits!” Jesse said to Ana, pointing at my clothes on the floor. “See, couldn’t keep their hands off each other, not even for a moment!” I covered my eyes with my hands, realising my underwear were still on the floor. “They’re like rabbits.” Jesse whispered loudly into Ana’s ear.

Ana grunted, struggling under his weight as he shifted. Hanzo took him under his other arm, relieving Ana. 

“He’s had a bit to drink. Good thing is he’s a sleepy drunk. Bad news is, he snores when he’s drunk. You’re in for a rough night, unfortunately.” Ana explained.  
“It’s alright. We’ve got him from here.” I explained from under the blankets, trying to hurry her out. I desperately needed to get the blankets off me, I was sweating from the heat.  
“If you need anything, I’m just across the hall. Have a good night.” Ana said, grabbing the door and closing it.

“You too, Boss!” Jesse yelled. He grabbed Hanzo’s shoulders, leaning down so he was face to face. “She knows. About you and me and her.” He nodded to me as I got out of the bed, grabbing my underwear and Hanzo’s shirt, the only other piece of clothing within reach, buttoning it enough to cover my breasts. I glared at him angrily, but shook my head knowing that it wasn’t really his intention to tell him. He then leaned in close to Hanzo’s ear. “Hey, Hanzo. We also had sex before joining you out there.” Jesse said, winking at Hanzo. 

“Alright, you need sleep.” I said, trying to diffuse the situation. I grabbed his jacket, helping him out of it. Hanzo got his bed ready as I shooed his hands away from his chest, he was fumbling with the buttons, unsuccessfully unbuttoning it. I unbuttoned his shirt and he slid out of it. He was rubbing his eye with his human hand and scratching his belly with his mechanical hand. I waited a moment, trying to prompt him to take over undressing himself. 

“Do you perhaps want to…?” I started, waving my hands at his clothed lower half. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, ignoring my question. I rolled my eyes, unzipping and unbuttoning his pants. They fell to his ankles.

He laughed. “Gotta take me out to dinner before you get the show, Sugar.”  
“Yeah, we’ve been there and done that. Sit down.” I pushed down gently on his shoulders and he fell to the bed. I untied his shoes, and took his pants and socks. “There you go. Have you had some water?”  
“Yes. The Boss made me drink a glass.” He yawned as he lay down on his side in the foetal position.  
I pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. “Good. Now go to sleep. We’ll be here in the morning.”  
“Do I get a goodnight kiss?” Jesse asked, puckering up. 

“Good night.” I said, sweeping hair out of his face and kissing him on the forehead. He pouted.  
“Hanzo. I want a good night kiss from you too.”  
Hanzo sighed. “Good night.” Also kissing him on the forehead.  
“You guys ain’t fun. No midnight sex without me.” He said, before closing his eyes. It only took about a minute before he was snoring softly, Hanzo and I watching on. 

I sighed, grabbing Hanzo’s hand. He squeezed it, turning to me. I tried to read his face, wondering where this conversation was going to go. His face was straight, showing nothing. I took a breath, this could go either way at this stage.

“How does Ana know about us?”  
“Jesse’s hickie. She said that he would bring people to work functions with the same hickies.” I smirked, rolling my eyes. “In the same spot. She’s not going to tell anyone. And we did have sex before joining you. I was going to tell you.”

“It is fine.” Hanzo breathed. “This is what happens in a polyamorous relationship. You don’t have to tell me every time you sleep with Jesse.”  
I let out a breath, smiling slightly. “Oh. I thought you’d be angry, actually.”  
“You have not been in this situation, have you?”  
“Multiple partners? No… Have you?”  
“This is not my first relationship with more than one person.”  
I scoffed, jaw hanging open.  
“It was a long time ago.” Hanzo explained, grabbing my other hand. “It did not last long. Jealousy is a powerful thing.”

I stood on my toes, kissing Hanzo on the lips.  
“So, out of curiosity, have you and Jesse slept together without me?”  
“Yesterday only.”  
“Ah, when I left him ‘high and dry’?” Trying my best Jesse impression.  
Hanzo nodded, smiling. He looked at me, his face turning more serious. “You do not have to worry about Jesse and I. I have no interest in spending my life with someone I cannot grow old with.”

My eyes welled up at his words. I hugged him, squeezing him tight. “I love you, so much. More than you know.” I whispered against his chest. He rested his head on top of mine. I listened to his heartbeat as we stood there, embracing each other for what seemed like forever. The mood was broken with a loud snort from Jesse as he shifted positions.

I pulled away with a chuckle, leaving a smudge of eye makeup on his chest.  
“I should probably go and get this off.” I said, pointing to my face. I wiped Hanzo’s chest with my hand, smearing the makeup further. “Sorry…”  
“It is fine. I will join you in the bathrooms.”

I grabbed a pair of trackies and a tank top from my bag, putting them on. Toiletries bag in hand, we turned off the light and left Jesse to sleep in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this single day of the cocktail party sure is eventful!
> 
> I'm still pretty much writing as I go. I have an end stage in mind but the journey is improvised as I write. I had intended to have the reveal of Morrison's injuries at the end of this fic, leading into the next story, but I decided to merge the two together, so this fic will probably be a long one!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	6. History Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for the delay on this chapter. I reached a point in this story where I felt that I had dug myself into a hole and couldn't get out. I needed time to figure out where this story was going, so I took a step back and buried myself into another fic, but more on that after you read this chapter. It's a short one, but so, so worth the wait - I think anyway. It's a bit heavy so hopefully it conveys the way it does in my mind. Anyway, get to reading it already!!

“Don’t do it. There’s no way you can keep up with them!” I laughed, grabbing my aching side.

“Bullshit. I got this!” Jesse joined Genji and Hanzo on the floor of the library and the three of them started doing push ups. I counted with each push up, devolving into laughter as Genji clapped between each push up and Hanzo did a series of push ups one handed.

This was the first time in three days Jesse had been himself. Three days since the events of the Cocktail Party. Three days of business as usual. Nothing from Talon. No attacks, threats or information leaked onto the Net. Three normal days. The first time we've taken a breath and allowed ourselves to relax.

The library has become our recreation room. Big enough for all of us, hundreds of books to keep us distracted when not on duty and cosy with the fireplace burning in the corner. Satya and I have been spending our free time here, reading with the occasional small talk when she’s in the mood. And she tends to hang out with us when we’re not “acting childish” – her words. She retreated back to her quarters with a stack of books when Jesse walked in. The two are like oil and water.

Today is a scheduled rest day from the conference. Attendance numbers had dwindled since the attack, but the conference was still going ahead. Ana advised that we all stay within the monastery when not at the conference, including Zenyatta. I had wanted to explore some of the local towns but that’s been scratched.

We received a letter from Morrison this morning. He had awoken from his coma and took it upon himself to let us know personally, apparently against Angela’s advice but she allowed it given it was written communication. That’s when Jesse became his usual self. Not the silent, needing to be alone at all times shell of himself he was.

At first I thought he was avoiding everyone with the exception of Ana. Then I found him talking with Genji and Hanzo last night. If I entered a room he would leave. He’d come to bed after I went to sleep and wake before I did. Reassurances from Ana, Genji and Hanzo stopped my worrying. I know I hadn’t done anything to upset him, so whatever he was working out, he felt he could do it without me. As much as it hurt, I gave him the space.

“Show offs, the both of ya. Hey, Sweet Pea? Do you mind sittin’ on Hanzo’s back. I think he needs some form of handicap!”

“I’m not getting involved in your pissing match between Hanzo, who has clearly been doing push ups all his life and Genji, the friggin’ cyborg ninja.”

“How about you, Boss?” Jesse looked over to Ana.

“Not a chance, Jesse.”

Jesse was starting to slow down, his breathing becoming laboured. His arms were starting to shake. They would have been up to their hundredth push up by now.

“Just accept defeat, old man.” Genji taunted.

“Oh, I’ll ‘old man’ you!” Jesse rolled over and lunged at Genji, who with cat-like reflexes stood up and away from Jesse. Jesse laid on his back, arms at his side, taking huge gulps of air. He looked over at Hanzo, who was still doing push ups. “Oh, stop it!” He covered his face with his hands.

Hanzo did ten more push ups and stood on the spot, dusting down his chest before taking a seat in one of the single couches. He crossed one leg over the other, his ankle resting on his thigh. He had an annoying habit of not breaking a sweat. He looked like a man who had just casually walked in and sat down, definitely not someone who had just done over a hundred push ups.

Jesse sat up, pulling the bottom of his t-shirt up to his face to wipe away the sweat. I bit my lip at his exposed torso, his skin glistening from the sweat, his abs taunting me to touch them. He pulled his shirt down and stood up, kicking off his shoes and joining me on the couch. Lying down, he rested his head on the armrest and his feet on my lap. 

“You were always too easy to egg on.” Ana said, taking a sip of tea. She was sitting in the larger of the single couches, navy blue velvet, high back and super soft. It had become the favourite couch between all of us.

“Yes, I remember the time when you tried to climb a wall after seeing me do it.” Genji added. “We tried to stop you from making a fool of yourself, but you insisted.” Genji looked at me, anticipating my question. “He looked like quite the fool.”

“You made it look easy.” He chuckled. “That was back when you were only half cybernetic. Didn’t have your shiny armour like you do now. Hell, that was back when I had two real hands!” Jesse brought his hands up in front of him, turning them over before placing them on his chest. “Back when the new recruits used to call you Mama Bear.” Jesse looked at Ana and chuckled.

Ana grumbled. “That was your doing!”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t like it.” Jesse continued.

Ana looked at me, pointing. “Don’t you get any ideas, now.”

“Oh, I won’t. Mama Bear.” I smiled. I could see how the nickname stuck. Ana was definitely the mother figure of Overwatch. Always putting others before her, making sure everyone else was OK before dealing with herself.

She shook her head. “That was back when I had both my eyes. We really have changed.”

“We’ve come a long way.” Jesse sighed. “Blackwatch. Old Overwatch. Those were the days. Bright eyed and bushy tailed. If only we could tell those fools what they’d be in for.”

“Those events have shaped us into the people we are today.” Genji said softly, placing a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder.

“Those events made me right handed against my will.” Jesse held up his right hand, his human hand.

“Hah. Didn’t peg you for a lefty.” I chuckled.

“Yep. Only thing I was ambidextrous with was shootin’ Peacekeeper. I needed to make sure if anythin’ happened to my left hand that I could use my right. But that was all I could do with my right. And I mean _all!”_

“So you were tightly wound up?” I poked my tongue out.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Jesse laughed. “Took me a while to get used to writing. Not that we do much of that anymore. Adjusting to the prosthetic took a while too.” He held up his mechanical hand, outstretched his fingers, wriggled them. “The feelin’ of being able to move my fingers, use my hand, pick up things with it like it was my own flesh and blood, but the feeling of it not actually being a part of me, it took a while to get used to.” He looked at Genji. “You feel the same way?”

“Yes. There was an adjustment period.” Genji walked over to a bookshelf, running a finger across the books as he slowly walked. “But I was dealing with a large amount of emotional trauma to worry about how my body was restored or what it felt like.”

We sat in an awkward silence. I looked at Hanzo, his fists balled up, his muscles tense. Genji caught on, walked by Hanzo’s side and placed a hand on his shoulder once again. “But that is all in the past.” Hanzo grabbed Genji’s hand.

I smiled at Hanzo, nodding slightly in approval that he didn’t storm off. I slipped my right hand up the cuff of Jesse’s pants, resting it on his bare shin. Jesse turned his attention back to me.

“I’m sorry about the last few days, Sweet Pea.” He said softly as he reached out with his right hand. I grabbed it, our fingers interlocking. “Just this stuff with Reaper, and Jack gettin’ hurt, it brought back a lot of old memories.” I stroked his leg with my thumb. “Y’know that saying ‘you can’t teach an old dog new tricks?’ It’s a lie. Gabe saved me from myself. Showed me that there’s more to life than crime. I mighta been over a century older than him but I respected him. First person I truly respected. First person I trusted to have my back.”

He paused, smiling, nodding his head towards Ana. “He introduced me to this lot. Me, Genji, Gabe, we were Blackwatch. Covert, got to go places and do things that Overwatch - Ana, Jack, Angie, Reinhardt, Torb, Lena, - couldn’t. Me and Genji were best buds, we were like brothers. Still are.” He smiled as Genji bowed his head. “He very rarely spoke about Hanzo. Wouldn’t even refer to him by name. Always ‘my brother’. I got quite the shock when Genji first introduced me to him, given we’d previously met.” He winked at Hanzo.

“Genji asked me to join him in Japan, in Hanamura to bring down the Clan. I’d just lost my arm at that stage, was bein’ all selfish and told him no. If I’d known that’d be his last mission with Blackwatch I would’ve swallowed my pride. He left Blackwatch after that. He left, then I left. Left it all behind. Gabe understood. Told me that I was always welcome back once I’d sorted things out. But I knew there was no goin’ back to it.”

He looked at Ana. “I nearly came back when I found out Ana had been shot. She went into hiding, pretended to be dead to the world. Only a handful of us knew she was alive. Me, Jack, Angie, Reinhardt, Fareeha. We were told not to tell another soul. And we didn’t. 

"Jack got the big promotion he was after. Gabe thought it was his. Was one hundred percent sure it was his. That was the beginning of the end. Ana told me to stay away, not to get involved. I’d maintained contact with Gabe while I was off galivantin’ the world, tryin’ to make sense of everythin'. So I got one half of the story from him, the other from Ana. It was a mess. Jack and Gabe went from best friends to despisin' each other.

“Everything fell apart in Switzerland. Gabe knew Jack was hiding things from him. Ana being one of ‘em. Gabe always had a temper on him. Tensions boiled over and they got in trouble. Should have been focused on the mission but were too focused on each other. The building exploded with them in it." He sighed, running his mechanical fingers thtough his hair. "A part of me died that day. A part of me also hoped that they had survived. Their DNA was found in the building, of course it would have. But I had a hunch that not even a bomb could kill them. And boy, was that hunch right.

“Soldier: 76, Jack called himself. Don’t go callin’ him that, though. He’ll deny it. But we’ve all seen that jacket, the one he wears when he’s havin' the weekend off. So I started to get hope that if Jack was found and alive and kickin’ that Gabe would be too. Ana resurfaced when she saved Jack’s life from Reaper a few years back. She made a discovery that day. A discovery of who’s behind that mask. That hope I was clingin’ to, the hope that Gabe was alive, that was lost when Ana discovered that Gabe is Reaper.”

“Fuck, Jesse.” I squeezed his hand, squeezed his shin. “No wonder you’ve been acting like you have.”

“Yeah, that messed me up real good. The very man I idolised, the man who saved me, now goin’ around killin’ innocent people. Terrorising them. He’s that thing. That bastard. So in my mind, Gabe is dead. He died in that building, cause the Gabe we knew wouldn’t do any of the shit Reaper’s doin’ now.”

He turned his attention back to me, lowering his voice, low enough that even I could barely hear him. I leaned in closer. “Remember when I told you about me, you asked how many people I saw grow old. Answer is, too many. But it never bothered me. I understood from a very young age that I was different. Just like my Ma, and her Ma and so on. The first person who made me really feel somethin’ was Gabe. The first person I actually gave a fuck about, ‘cause he gave a fuck about me. He broke through my wall, bore a tiny little hole and let himself in. He was the only one to do so.

“When I discovered he was Reaper, I closed that little hole. I didn’t wanna feel anything for anyone. Didn’t want to form attachments and feel that level of loss ever again. So I closed it up. Best I could, anyway. I can’t go through that pain again. I can’t lose someone I respect… someone I love…” He squeezed my hand. “I just can’t. I didn’t mean to push you away. But really the only ones who can truly help me through the darkness in my mind are those who really knew Gabe. Ana, Genji, Angie, Reinhardt, Torb…  Jack.

“Jack nearly dying by Reaper’s hands nearly fucking killed me. I could have died. Part of me wanted to. If I’d been anywhere else, I probably would have. It’s not the first time and I'd bet it won’t be the last.

“A year ago you were some girl we were ordered to rescue. I’ve seen you struggle hard over the last year. I can’t imagine bein’ trapped to one location; caged like an animal. You're strong. Stronger than you know. It's one of the things I admire about you. And now... now I can’t imagine life without you. I swore never to let myself get attached to people, but you, Sweet Pea, you’ve done somethin’ to me, the same thing that Gabe did. I hid from you because I can’t bear the thought of losin’ you like I lost Gabe.”

Jesse sat up, sat next to me, kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, “I love you.”

I closed my eyes in an attempt to stop the tears streaming down my face. He hugged me and I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

“It’s fine if it’s not mutual.” He whispered. “I’m not lookin’ for validation. I’m not lookin’ to steal you off Hanzo either, I love him too, the both of you, but I’m done hidin’ the way I feel. I wish I told Gabe how much he meant to me. Cause now I’ll never get the chance.”

He nuzzled his face against mine. I looked at him; I could feel his breath against my face, our noses touching. I looked at his lips, those soft, plush lips that I haven’t touched in three days. I brushed my lips against his and kissed him. I kissed him like it was our first kiss. I pulled away, embracing him again.

I started to blush once I realised all eyes were on us. I whispered, “Well now Genji knows about us.”

“I have always known about you.”

I looked at Genji. “ _Fuck him and his hyper hearing.”_

“You haven’t been the most subtle. You’re constantly touching each other, either a brush of the hand across the back or a lingering hand on a lap under the table. Not to mention playing footsies during briefings. And those times you go running in the early mornings.”

“So you’re spying on us?” I narrowed my eyes.

“It’s not spying if you make it obvious. I choose to spend my mornings watching the sun rise on the roof. It’s not my fault if the two of you make a spectacle in my line of sight. I’m thinking of making popcorn the next time I hear his large footsteps down the hallway sneaking into your room.”

“Says the person who can’t actually eat popcorn!” I threw at him, then cursing myself for giving the lamest comeback in history.

“And they," he pointed to Jesse and Hanzo, "told me. Why else would I give the three of you a room and choose not to stay there?”

“Fucking hell, Genji! Give me a heart attack why don’t you. Make me think you’re a creeper.” I turned my attention back to Jesse. “And you! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I enjoy the secret touching.” He leaned in for another kiss, I pulled back, looking at Hanzo.

“And why didn’t you say anything?!”

Hanzo smirked and shrugged. I shook my head. “Don’t think you’re off the hook!”

Ana’s phone rang, she looked at the display then back at us. “Don’t kill each other, please?”

“Not a problem, boss.” Jesse drawled as she left the room.

I huffed, leaning back in the couch. “Well at least I can be myself while we’re here.” I threw my legs up and rested them in Jesse’s lap. He ran a hand up my leg, resting it on my upper thigh as he leaned in for a kiss. He kissed my neck, and I reflexively pushed my body into his. I’d barely seen him over the last three days, and right now I wanted him. Needed him. “Hey, Genji, unless you want a show you might wanna leave the room,” he said against my neck as he pushed me into the couch.

I giggled as he nibbled my ear lobe, his beard tickling my neck. I glanced over at Genji and Hanzo, neither of them moving. “I think they want a show,” I said to Jesse while looking at them. I brought my voice down to a whisper, “let’s play chicken.”

Jesse looked at me and I winked. I pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. My hands wandered down his back and onto his ass, squeezing and getting him to grind against me. I wanted to see who would crack first, Jesse or Genji.

The sound of fast, heavy footsteps approaching the library had Jesse practically fly off me. Ana stepped through the door, looking flushed, eye wide. “We have a situation!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaat? First, I'm sorry for ending the chapter on another cliffhanger. I had thought about continuing it, but I didn't want the events to overshadow Jesse's confession. I'm hopeful to have the next chapter out soon. No promises, though!
> 
> Second, I'm a firm believer that Jesse was left handed. I feel it adds to his loss a bit more. Fun fact!! Jesse is left handed in all my fics, not that it's important to the story or anything.
> 
> Third, Happy McHanzo week, everyone!!
> 
> In "Letting Loose" I mentioned (can't remember in the notes or in a comment) that I would eventually write a fic chronicling Hanzo and Jesse's relationship before the recall. I started writing that, but the more I wrote I realised that the Hanzo I was writing about wasn't this Hanzo. So I went with it and made it its own fic. It's called [The Incoming Tide](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11042223/chapters/24614394). Check it out if you're after smutty McHanzo goodness, and I'm really excited about what I've written that hasn't been posted yet. This is the fic I've spent most of my time writing while trying to figure out this fic.
> 
> If you're after more McHanzo goodness, I've also been writing _another_ fic, [Becoming Whole](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10979217/chapters/24448377). This one is more fluff than smut, but I've spent a bit more time writing this one over the last week.
> 
> And I've started another McHanzo fic, cause I can't help myself. But I'm going to write that one to completion before posting. Maybe. Probably. I don't know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. But it's very, very different to the three I'm currently writing.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the rest of McHanzo week, and as always, thanks for reading!!


	7. Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning for lewd language and minor injuries.

Genji picked up the huge wooden coffee table sitting next to the couch like it weighed nothing and placed it in the centre of the library. The table I tried with all my might to move just an inch yesterday and couldn’t. Ana placed her tablet on it, crouching down in front of it, the rest of us, Satya included who followed Ana in, crowding around her.

Two feeds opened up on the tablet. One was of Winston and Reinhardt, the other Pharah. She was in her distinctive blue armour, helmet tucked tightly under her arm. She was set up in the shooting range, the “wall of fame” of old training dummies too damaged to use were hanging off the wall behind her. She ducked as sparks flew from the light fitting above her, looking up at it as she came back into view of the camera.

“We don’t know who is behind this, but given recent events, we can only assume Talon.” Pharah said.

“Winston, see what you can do from your end. Find any information you can regarding an attack. There has to be something!” Ana ordered. “Pharah, report on the defence situation.”

“Junkrat, Roadhog and Lúcio are on perimeter.” She looked behind her for a moment before returning back to the screen. “You can probably hear the bombs going off. Bastion’s on the roof.” She ducked, more sparks flying from the light fixtures. “Mei’s on inside patrol. We’re lucky she flew in from Antarctica yesterday. We’ve got everyone else armed and at key positions around the base. We might-”

The feed went black. “Pharah? Pharah!” Ana cried. Jesse placed his hands on Ana’s shoulders, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

The feed returned, the wall behind Pharah was missing, the evening sun streaming through. Pharah stood up, hand on her head, blood trickling down her face. “Fareeha, are you OK?” Ana asked.

“I’m fine. I have to go. I need to defend.” Pharah said, putting on her helmet.

“Stay safe, please Fareeha.” Ana pleaded.

“I will, Commander. Pharah out.” Pharah activated her jump jet and she was gone from view. A flash of purple burst across the screen, then an explosion, a bright white light filled the feed, causing it to stutter before returning.

Ana sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Winston. What’s the progress on those background checks?”

“It’s at eighty five percent complete.” Winston adjusted his glasses, focusing on another monitor before bringing his attention back to us.

Ana shook her head. “Winston, I need-”

“We know, Ana.” Reinhardt interjected. “It’s a big ask, going through everyone’s things. You’ve practically asked us to find out what coloured underwear we were wearing on the twenty fourth of February five years ago. It’s going to take time.” He smiled. “And for the record, I was wearing navy blue briefs.”

Ana smiled, blowing more air out of her nose than normal in a half-hearted laugh. She looked up at the tablet. "Any movement on your end?” She asked, grabbing her necklace which was tucked under her shirt, toying with the locket absently, rolling it between her thumb and index finger.

“No. But we’re fully set up and ready if something happens.” Winston said.

“Hana would be lovin’ this.” Jesse said under his breath.

Our attention was drawn to the other feed. Junkrat hobbled into view, firing bombs in the distance in front of him. He looked over his shoulder subtly and dropped his steel trap and concussion mine in front of him before hobbling off screen.

We were mesmerised by the steel trap and mine. “Junkrat wouldn’t drop it unless he thought it necessary.” Ana said aloud. “What did you see?” She brought her hand up to her face, leaning in closer. Another flash of purple.

“C’mon, c’mon! Don’t keep me waiting!” Junkrat’s voice crackled over the damaged microphone. We couldn’t see him, but he was somewhere close to the camera. “Gotchya! Ya fuckin’ ripper!” The purple flash stopped on the trap, getting caught. It was an Omnic. Junkrat detonated his concussion mine, the Omnic fell apart into three large pieces. He stood up, his back to the camera, laughing maniacally. “That’s another one of you fuckers!” He yelled, laughing again. The spiked tyre strapped to his back jiggled with every movement.

“Junkrat!” Ana called out.

He straightened slightly and turned around, facing the camera. “Oh, G’day!” He waved at the camera. “I didn’t realise I had an audience. You know you lot would be better here than lounging around in Everest!” He narrowed his eyes. “Fuck me sideways! Between The Dragon, The Last Samurai, fuck even The Cowboy tellin’ us it’s fuckin’ midday every chance he got, we’d be set! You sure took the best with ya, hey Amari?”

Ana shook her head. “What’s the situation?”

“Well, I just killed another Tin Can, my,” He scrunched his face, deep in thought. One eye closed, looking up at the ceiling. “Fifteenth. But there’s easily over fifty. They’re slippery little suckers, these ones. Don’t know if you’ve caught on, but they’re glowin’ pretty purple lights. Remind me of the ones that ran amok during the Crisis.” An explosion went off near him, he ducked and laughed again, turning to the source. “It’s gonna take more than that to get me, fuckstick!” He broke down in a fit of laughter again.

“Winston, double check the Omnic facilities that were hit. See if Talon had any involvement.” Ana ordered. Winston set his focus on another monitor.

Hanzo sighed. “I am in agreeance with The Rat. We should be defending your base, not sitting here doing nothing.”

“Well, fuck a duck! I never thought I’d see the day where you agreed with me on somethin', Dragon!” Junkrat laughed. “But yeah, more of ya would be better. The base isn’t lookin' too crash hot at the moment. I'll tell ya though, the Ice Queen is doin’ a great job freezin’ them and finishin’ them off. We'd been stuffed yonks ago if she weren't here.” He looked behind him and ducked, another explosion went off in the room. He stood up. “Sorry Amari, gotta go. More Tin Cans to kill. I bet Roadhog that I’d get more of ‘em than him!” He saluted before hobbling away, laughing and cursing.

Ana turned to us, voice stern. “Someone find Zenyatta and bring him here.”

“I will go.” Genji said as he jogged out of the room.

“Ana, I have found no evidence of Talon being involved in the Omnic facility raids.” Winston started. “Local police have it put down to local gangs. But the gangs were armed with weapons not easily obtainable.”

“Perhaps they were being supplied with weapons by someone else. Talon could be involved, it wouldn’t be the first time they’ve employed local gangs to do their dirty work.” Ana said.

The lights in the library flickered briefly. I looked up at them. I could feel a low rumble at my feet. Was the room shaking? “Uh, guys? Can you feel that?”

I was pushed into the ground on my stomach; a hand over my head, a body pressed against mine. I couldn’t move. There was a loud ringing in my ears. The lights were off, the room illuminated by the feint glow of the fireplace. The last few embers glowing softly. There was an eerie glow to the room…

The hand on my head moved down my back and onto my waist. I was flipped over onto my back. Hands were cupped against my face. My vision adjusted to the sudden darkness, Hanzo was standing over me, calling my name. I couldn’t hear him, but I could read his lips. He looked at his hand, blood stained his fingertips. He tilted my head to the side.

I looked back up at him, bringing a hand up to my ear. Blood was on my fingers. I held out my right hand, and Hanzo grabbed it, pulling me up. I winced, a pain in my left arm. I cradled it by my side. I tried to turn it over and wiggle my fingers, but I was in too much pain.

“Is everyone OK!” Ana asked, I could just hear her voice over the subsiding ringing in my ears. I closed my eyes, taking a breath in a futile attempt to ease the pain in my arm.

“I think my arm is broken.” I looked at her. She had taken off her hijab and was already making it into a sling. I looked around. Hanzo had his hands on my shoulders. Jesse was tending to Satya.

“It’s OK, darlin’. You got this.” He encouraged. He was kneeling at her side.

Satya looked strained, deep in concentration. She screamed, kneeling to the ground. I looked in the direction she was facing. My jaw hung open.

A large part of the monastery was gone. The hallway that would normally lead into the bathrooms and meditation rooms were gone. The wall I was just a metre from was also gone. _No wonder I ended up in such bad shape._

All in its place were the mountains. A giant see through wall, like a window with a blue glow, was between us and the mountain, snow was falling on the other side. The moon was low, partially obscured behind a cloud. _That explains the weird glow._

Satya waved her hands one final time before collapsing to the ground. Jesse picked her up in a bridal carry and ran for the door. Ana finished tying the sling around my shoulder and pulled me up, Hanzo following close behind with a hand my back. We followed Jesse, he was running in the direction of our quarters.

We bumped into Genji and Zenyatta along the way.

"Any idea what caused the explosion?" Ana asked Zenyatta.

"I do not know." 

We reached our rooms. Hanzo picked up his bow case and my rifle case, slinging both over one shoulder. He grabbed Jesse’s belt with Peacekeeper holstered inside and wrapped it around his waist. He checked the chamber and loaded bullets in it before re-holstering it.

Jesse placed Satya on the ground and opened his bag, grabbing his chest armour strapping it around his torso before heading back outside to grab Satya.

Genji strapped his katana and wakizashi to his back.

Ana emerged from her room, her rifle case slung over her shoulder and Satya’s photon projector and visor in its case in her hand. She lead the way now, heading to the front of the Monastery, towards the shuttle. We stopped when we could feel that low rumble in the floor again. We braced ourselves against the wall, another explosion, somewhere in the distance. The lights flickered for a moment before returning.

We continued on, running around the corner and out the main entrance. The shuttle was parked at the end of the long walkway, where it was parked when we arrived. We ran past the four Omnic statues, illuminated by lights at the base of the statue. The shuttle was within reach.

The door opened as we approached, Jesse placed Satya on one of the benches. She was unconscious. I took a seat. Grabbing the restraints, I weaved my good arm through.

I looked up at Hanzo. He was kneeling on the ground, getting his bow out of its case. He nocked an arrow and stood up. Jesse grabbed Peacekeeper from Hanzo’s waist and stood slowly, pulling the hammer and aiming it in front of him. Genji had a hand on the handle of his katana, ready to strike.

Confused, I stood up and peered out the door. The Omnic monks - all of them, Zenyatta included - were glowing purple. Ana raced for the cockpit of the shuttle.

“Shit! The controls are jammed!” She screamed, slamming her hands on the console.

Zenyatta moved forward, approaching the shuttlecraft. Hanzo drew his arrow to his cheek. Genji held out his hand at us as, gesturing us to wait as he took a step towards Zenyatta. Hanzo held steady, waiting for the signal to fire.

“Master. This is not you.” Genji said, hand cautiously out in front of him, the other gripped tightly around the handle of his katana once again. “Master, can you hear me?”

“I’m sorry. ‘Master’ is not here. But please feel free to leave a message!” Zenyatta answered, but with Reaper’s voice.

“Oh, you sick son of a bitch!” Jesse called, walking towards Genji.

“Wait!” Genji yelled. Jesse stopped in his tracks, standing only about half a metre behind Genji and off to his left side.

“Ah, well isn’t this the little family reunion.” Zenyatta looked down at himself. “Well, with the exception that I’m not _really_ here. But I’m here in spirit.” Reaper laughed.

“What do you want?” Genji asked blankly.

Zenyatta brought both hands together, moving forward a bit more, so he was standing in front of Genji. “Well, turns out the first domino I mentioned falling hasn’t fallen. A shame, but no matter. You lot are next. We’ve already taken out one of your bases. The other will require a more… delicate approach.”

Zenyatta turned to the side, extending a hand towards the Omnics behind him. All illuminated in purple light. “This lot will take care of you. And with your resident Architect taking a nap,” He pointed in the shuttle, “there’s no stopping us. I’d say you’ve got… two seconds max before you’re all a footnote in history. Well, not so much anymore, the world knows all about you now. How _you_ stole the Doomfist. How _you_ were responsible for the attack at Numbani Airport. How _you_ are responsible for the Omnic facilities being attacked. The world knows all about you. Each and every one of you, and all the bad things you've done. Shame you won’t be here to bask in our glory.”

"You did all of that!" Ana yelled, walking towards Zenyatta. "What do you get out of it if the blame is on Overwatch?"

Zenyatta looked down at his hand, as if inspecting his fingernails. "For one, it takes the focus off us. We get to come in and be the heroes the world deserves. We'll have the freedom to do whatever we want, and they'll let us. Anyway, I best be off. Places to go and people to see." He held up a hand and waved. “Good seeing all of you again.”

Zenyatta collapsed to the ground, and the lights on the other Omnics started flashing. Genji dragged Zenyatta in the shuttle, stopping when he was behind Hanzo.

“Now!” Genji called when they were clear.

“Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!” Hanzo shouted as he loosed the arrow. His tattooed arm glowed. It glowed like all the times I had noticed it glow. But this time, it was much, much brighter. The tattoo appeared to rise off his skin. The light moved into the arrow, and there was another blue blinding light.

I covered my face and squinted, so I could get a good look at it. It was slow moving, lightning was arching across any metal it came in close proximity to. Two creatures twirling in a helix. _Dragons._  Lightning arched between the Omnics, causing them to fall to the ground in its wake. The light, the dragons, proceeded inside the Monastery walls.

Hanzo placed his bow on the floor of the shuttle before collapsing into a seat. The shuttle doors closed and we took off.

I took a seat next to Hanzo, holding his hand. His eyes were closed as he took deep breaths. His skin was pale,.

Ana brought up a feed back to Winston. “Report!”

“Base two has been evacuated and they are en route to us. The self defence system Junkrat set up has been used.”

Ana sighed. “Good.” She nodded and took a breath. “The monks here were hacked, they just tried to attack us. Reaper hacked Zenyatta, said that taking down your base will take a more ‘delicate approach’. Who knows what that means. Be prepared, they’re likely coming for you now. We’re on our way to you. ETA in 40 minutes. I want this line to remain open until we arrive.”

Ana turned around in her seat, Athena taking over piloting. Ana joined me, crouching in front of Hanzo. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you OK?” She asked softly.

“Yes. I will be.” Hanzo said with a small smile, doing up his restraints with my assistance.

Ana walked over to her bag, grabbing a syringe and filling it with a clear liquid. She injected it into his arm. “There is a sedative in this. Rest.” She smiled, squeezing his wrist. She stood up and crouched down next to Genji and Jesse. Zenyatta was deactivated, lying on the floor of the shuttle. “Are you two OK?”

Genji nodded. “I have scanned him. I cannot find any form of tracking devices or anything else foreign.”

“Good. Jesse?” Ana asked.

Jesse placed his hands over his face as he stood up. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He took a seat next to Hanzo, placing a hand on his knee. “Thanks for havin’ our backs there, bud. I know that ain’t easy on the ol’ body.”

Hanzo smirked. “No, it is not. I will be fine.”

I grabbed Hanzo’s hand, kissing it. “You got a second to explain what that was?”

“I will tell you. Hanzo must get some sleep.” Genji said, taking a seat opposite us. I looked back at Hanzo, he was resting his head on Jesse’s shoulder, eyes closed. Jesse grabbed Hanzo’s hand, his fingers intertwining between Hanzo’s.

I gave Hanzo a kiss on the cheek, then Jesse, before taking a seat next to Genji. Ana tended to Satya.

“Hanzo and myself, we can call upon the power of our ancestors when required. What you saw were the Dragons of the South Wind. They have been in our family for generations. Only members of the Shimada family, those with Shimada blood, can control them.”

“Control how?” I asked.

“We can command the Dragons to take care of our foes. Whether that means to incapacitate or to kill. The Dragons you saw, in combination with the arrow, incapacitated the monks with an EMP. Half of the control comes from our blood. The other half, from the tattoo. It is not an ordinary tattoo, as you may have noticed.”

“I had noticed the tattoo glow from time to time. I thought it was a little weird but never really thought anything of it.” I paused, smiling and rolling my eyes. “Naïve, huh? So you have a tattoo too, then?”

“Yes. It is on my back. I command the Dragon of the North Wind through my katana.”

“When Hanzo first introduced me to Winston, he said ‘the world is more than it seems.’ I’d always wondered what he meant by that. I guess he meant this.”

“Yes, he would have been referring to this. We do not use it often. It is used as a measure of last resort. The toll it takes on the body,” He looked at Hanzo. “It is immense.”

I looked over at Hanzo. Jesse kissed his forehead and nuzzled his head against Hanzo’s. “Will he be OK?”

“He will. It will take a few days but he will be OK.”

I patted Genji’s knee. “Are you OK?”

He wrapped his arm around me. “Yes, I am fine.” He looked down at Zenyatta. “I think we must keep him deactivated until we sort this out.”

“I agree.” Ana said, turning her attention to us. She took my arm out of the sling and took a proper look, applying pressure with her fingers. “Hmm, I think it’s a fracture.” She untied the sling and draped it over her shoulder. She grabbed a bandage and wrapped it tightly around the large bruise developing on my wrist. She looked at the ear which was bleeding. “It might just be a ruptured eardrum.” She grabbed a needle and injected me with a yellow liquid. “This will knit the fracture. But just take it easy.” She proceeded back to the cockpit.

I followed her and took a seat. “You OK, boss?”

She looked at me, smirk on her face. “You’re picking up bad habits from Jesse, you know.”

I looked at her puzzled. _What bad habits? Asking if you're OK? ****_I opened my mouth to speak-

She shook her head. “Never mind. I’m fine.” She directed her attention to the monitor, to Winston. “Fareeha and everyone from my base were evacuated. A few injuries, but they just landed there.” She turned her attention to me. “Everything Reaper talked about, all of the things on the Net, it’s happened. Everything they hacked, or however they received the information, is on the Net, and twisted to make Overwatch look like the bad guys.” She pursed her lips. “Our identities are out there. We’ll have to lie low from now on. But I think this is what Reaper meant by his ‘delicate approach’. Jack’s base is just too defended to attack with brute force. This way, we can’t get out there or help people. We’re the enemies to the public.”

I sighed, rolling my eyes. “Great, so I’m trapped on base again.”

“Sorry. But at least you can venture off base, we should just avoid the public for the time being. For most of us, it’ll be easy to change our identities. We don’t have families, people we’re tied to. For others…” She trailed off. Just stared out into the distance, at the horizon. She shook her head, like she had finished the statement in her mind. Her fists were balled up and resting on the armrests, shaking from the tension on her muscles.

I thought about grabbing her hand. She didn’t need to hear empty words. She’s too experienced, too _old_ to hear ‘it’ll be OK’. Truth of the matter is, everything will be OK. Over time. _Such an optimist,_ I thought as I extended my fingers, slowly reaching for her hand. She was still looking out the front window. My hand inched closer and closer, until it was hovering above hers –

An alarm sounded from the console in front of us. Ana was startled by it; she nearly jumped out of her chair. She whipped around, looking at the display. She spoke with anger in Arabic. The harsh sounding words of her natural tongue filled the shuttle. She typed in commands into the console furiously.

I felt someone push on my chair. I looked behind me, Genji had a hand on either of our chairs. “What is wrong?” he asked, looking down at the console.

“There’s a target lock on the shuttle. I’m scanning for aircraft, but I can’t find any.” Ana said, watching the display scan. It looked like an old sonar scan, the shuttlecraft was at the centre of the display and a line making circles, like a clock hand moving fast, scanned. Numbers on the top right of the display indicated range, the range increasing at the top of every ‘hour’.

A beep accompanied the alarm. It started slowly, but increased in speed, faster and faster. I’d been in enough simulations to know what that meant.

“Brace yourselves!” Ana screamed. I held onto the console in front of me. Genji dived for Satya, still unconscious from earlier. Jesse had Hanzo _. I’m sure they were strapped into the restraints_. The shuttle lurched with the impact before returning to course. The beeping increased again, another impact. Then another. And another. Sparks were shooting out of the console in front of me. I covered my head with my hand. I looked over my shoulder at Jesse, he was covering Hanzo’s head.

The shuttle stabilised, flying back on course. A reprieve. No more alarms. No more beeping. Ana shot out of her chair to Satya. She had woken up during the attack and was sitting up. I turned in my chair. Zenyatta was flush against the seats, moved from the attack.

Ana cupped Satya’s face. “Satya, are you OK?” She asked.

She nodded her head, bringing a hand up to her face.

Ana spoke softly, with understanding. Like a mother to her child. “Satya. I need you to do something for me. We will be within range of Jack’s base in ten minutes. I need you to set up a teleporter so we can make a quick escape. Can you do that for me?”

Satya swung her legs over the bench and leaned forward, wincing. “I can.” She whispered. Ana gave her an injection with a blue liquid, and after a moment she stood up. She dusted herself off and nodded, taking a seat in one of the seats opposite Hanzo.

Ana joined me back at the cockpit, as did Genji. I could hear the sounds of the restraints unfastening and footsteps approaching us. The familiar tanned right hand and cold, mechanical left hand were resting on my shoulders, squeezing gently. I reached for Jesse’s right hand, wrapping my hand around his.

“We are leaking fuel. We won’t make it to the base. Fortunately the hull plating held enough that main systems weren’t damaged.” She turned her attention to Winston. “We’ll be ready to teleport the moment we get a lock on your end. We managed to get a lock on where the weapons fire was coming from. I’m going to put in a course for the location enact Protocol One-Beta.”

“What’s ‘Protocol One-Beta’?” I asked, trying to remember the single protocol amongst the hundreds listed.

“The shuttle’ll lock onto the target, fire main weapons. It’ll then land. The shuttle will give off our fake bioscans. Lure these bastards into a trap. It’ll set off a flash-bang if they start tamperin’ with external controls. If they successfully board it but don't put in the right code, it’ll self-destruct.” Jesse explained in a whisper while Ana and Winston continued their conversation.

“…have a stretcher for Hanzo ready too.” Ana finished. She turned to us. “OK, people. We’ll be within range in five minutes. Grab what you can and be ready to go.”

Jesse walked over to Hanzo. He was unconscious, hair messy and in his face. Jesse swept it out of his face, unclasping his restraints and unhooking the belt and holster from Hanzo. 

“Think you can carry the bow?” Jesse asked me, fastening his belt to his waist and holstering Peacekeeper. I nodded, slinging it over my shoulder and grabbing my rifle from the storage area. Ana grabbed her rifle, slinging it over her shoulder and crouching in the cockpit.

“Alright, people, be ready.” She looked at Satya, who had her eyes closed and breathing deep. She posed, as if midway through a dance, nodding at Ana that she was ready. Jesse got Hanzo out of the seat, holding him in a bridal carry, Genji holding Zenyatta in the same manner. “Now!” Ana yelled out.

Satya waved her arms, the blue light in her hands taking on the shape of a teleporter pad. She crouched down and it appeared on the floor. The oval blue portal made a small hum as it connected to the home pad on the base.

“Connection made.” We heard Winston from the monitor. Ana nodded, Genji and Zenyatta headed through first, followed by Jesse and Hanzo. I took a breath and closed my eyes as I stepped through the teleporter.

A hand grabbed my arm, pulling me away. I opened my eyes, Lena was standing in front of me.

"Good to see you, love!" She hugged me.

I turned to face the teleporter, Ana stepped through and after a moment Satya did. She waved her hands again, the portal disappeared, leaving the pad on the ground.

We were in the shuttle bay. Hanzo was on a stretcher and being wheeled out. Angela walked over to me, noticing the dried blood on my face. 

"Ana suspects a ruptured ear drum and a fractured wrist." I held up my wrist.

Angela unwrapped the bandage. The bruise was gone. She felt up and down my arm. "Did she give you anything?"

"Yeah, an injection with a yellow liquid."

Angela smiled. "You will be fine. But I want to examine you in sickbay in case of concussion." She looked around at us. Ana, Satya, Jesse and Genji, please come." She extended her hand and followed behind me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there might be one or two more chapters left in this story. Just a heads up.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :-)


	8. Recovery

I let out a long, drawn out breath. People, Agents – Family – littering sickbay. Eight beds, twenty people scattered around.

_Hanzo._

I scanned the room for Hanzo. He was at the opposite end of the floor, one of Angela’s medical team was standing over him, inserting a cannula into his right hand. She put a piece of medical tape over the top and started the infusion.

Angela did what she needed to determine if I had a concussion. My eyes were drawn between Hanzo, and the bed next to his, the one with the curtain drawn. A tug-of-war. By simple deduction I worked out Morrison was behind that bed.

“…And you’re all fine. No concussion. The scan of your arm shows no breaks or fractures. You do have a ruptured ear drum, but that will heal itself over time.”

I nodded, staring at the hidden bed.

“I have to keep Hanzo here until he wakes. We need to keep an eye on him.”

I nodded, staring at the hidden bed.

“You’re more than welcome to come back when you’ve had something to eat and had some sleep.”

I nodded, staring at the hidden bed. A hand on my shoulder broke me from my trance. I looked at Angela.

“Did you get any of that?”

“You need to keep an eye on Hanzo, I can come back when I’ve had something to eat and when I’ve had some sleep.” I said to the hidden bed.

“Good.” Angela followed my gaze. She inhaled and paused. “Jack is asleep. He only manages about thirty minutes awake at a time at this stage. I can let you know when he’s awake – provided he wants visitors, of course.”

I looked at her and smiled. Jack Morrison had been there for me, seen me through my darkest times. Seen me at my worst. I hadn’t thought about him until now; having the mission to focus on. The distraction of being on another continent, on the other side of the world. Not sitting here, staring at the hidden bed.

I stood up. “Thanks, Angela. Please let him know that I’m here when he’s ready.”

“And I’ll keep you updated on Hanzo’s situation, too.”  She said with a smile.

I nodded, and walked out of the infirmary. I headed for the mess hall. I don’t even know what time it is, all I know is I’m hungry. The doors opened and I stepped through, rubbing my eyes. I looked around. All the tables were pushed to the side. Temporary bedding had been set up, recruits and agents from Ana’s base in every bed, talking quietly amongst themselves.

The clock on the wall in the kitchen read 11:45pm. Most of the base will be in their quarters. I made herbal tea, one Hanzo recommended for relaxation, and grabbed a ham and cheese sandwich. I left the mess hall, heading to our quarters.

I stood outside the door, plate in one hand and mug in the other. I used my elbow to try and open the door, it was locked. I thought about where my key card was, rolling my eyes at the realisation. It was in my bag. The one we left in Nepal.

I sighed. I looked up and down the corridor and walked. I found my destination and kicked on the door. I pressed my ear to it, I could hear him shuffling around. _Good._

The handle jiggled and the door opened. He stood there, elbow resting on the doorframe, head buried in the crook of his arm.

“Look, it’s midnight. I’ve had a rough-”. He looked at me. “Oh. Hey, Sweet Pea. Everythin’ OK?”

I closed my eyes, on the verge of tears. My voice shaky. “I left my key at the Monastery and I don’t know if Hanzo has his.”

“Alrighty. Come on in.” Jesse stood aside and I walked in.

He turned on the light above the bed, turning it down to its dimmest setting and sat down on the bed. He was in a pair of tracksuit pants and a t-shirt, something I know from experience he doesn’t wear to bed. He wasn't expecting me to knock on his door. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together.

“You wanna talk?” He asked

 _No._ Talking was the last thing I wanted. Before I wanted food and sleep. When I could be in my quarters. Now...

I placed my tea and sandwich on top of the stack of files on his computer desk and walked up to him. I grabbed his hands, pushing them aside so I could sit down in his lap. I kissed him rough, shoving my tongue in his mouth and biting his bottom lip.

He pulled away, placing his hands on my shoulders as I tried to lean in again. “Whoa now, easy there.”

I huffed, grabbing his wrists and bringing his hands down to my breasts. “Fuck me.” I whispered as I started grinding in his lap, slowly at first to determine his reaction. He looked at me, eyes wide. He bit his lip, his grip on my breasts tightened as he squeezed and kneaded.

I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up, flicking it over my head and throwing it behind him. I pulled on his shirt, he took it off and threw it over his shoulder. I ran my hands down his shoulders and onto his chest, pushing him down onto the bed.

I kissed him passionately as he grabbed my ass, squeezing tight. I continued grinding against him, feeling his erection through his pants against my sex. He wasn't wearing underwear.

I stood up, slinking out of my pants and underwear and tossing my bra aside. I pulled down his pants, letting them fall by his feet. He adjusted himself on the bed, so his head was on his pillow.

I climbed onto the bed and on top of him. I lined him at my slick entrance and sat on him, taking all of him in. I started a slow rhythm, his flesh hand trailed up my torso, squeezing and kneading my tit, his artificial hand resting on my upper thigh.

My pace quickened as the pleasure in my core built up. I grabbed his hand on my breast and leaned into him, moaning as I teetered on the edge of my orgasm. I leaned forward, resting a hand on his chest as I pushed down on him hard, moaning his name as I came.

I kissed his chest as I shallowly continued thrusting, kissing his neck then kissing him passionately as I rode out the high. I cupped his face with my hands, sweeping his damp hair away from his sweaty forehead.

He rested his weight on his elbows before sitting up, grabbing me around my waist and placing me on my back. His hand trailed onto the back of my right thigh, pulling my leg up and resting it on his chest. My back arched as he leaned in, thrusting deeper than he’d ever been.

I grabbed onto the sheets for purchase as he pounded relentlessly. Hard and fast. I wrapped my left leg around his waist as his moans grew louder. My back arched again as I came, his thrusts shallowing as he came.

My right leg fell to the side as he leaned down, resting his weight on his elbows on either side of me. He rested his forehead on my chest, I grabbed his hair and brushed it back.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Sweet Pea.”

\----

A kiss on my neck. The tickle of his beard. His body pressed against my back.

“Good mornin’ Sweet Pea.”

I groaned, looking at the clock. 6:45am.

Another kiss. More tickling. “Stop it.” I smirked, pushing him away and adjusting myself in bed, trying to get comfortable. I rubbed my ass against his crotch.

“We gotta get up, beat the breakfast rush.”

I rolled over to my other side so I could face him. I smiled, looking at that boyish grin, those dark chocolate eyes, his wavy, messy hair. I ran my fingers through it, trying to smooth it out.

“Why can’t I stay here all day?” I smiled.

“As much as I’d love that, Sweet Pea, it’ll get tongues waggin’.” He kissed my nose.

“But real life is out there… It’s safe in here.”

“Hanzo’s out there. Might be dead to the world, but he’s out there. If he were in here with us, I’d say ‘fuck it, let ‘em speak.’…And pancakes are out there, too.”

I smiled, booping his nose with my finger. “You make a good point.”

“About Hanzo? Or the pancakes?”

“Both.” I smirked.

“But pancakes more?” He smirked.

“Don’t put words in my mouth, McCree.” I winked.

“Oh, McCree, huh? That what you call me when I’ve been naughty.”

“Abso-fuckin-lutely.” I whispered, kissing him passionately.

I rolled out of bed, hunting for wherever I threw my clothes the night before. I looked down at the shoulder of the grey t-shirt, blood stained from my ear. I left the Monastery in just the clothes on my back - my t-shirt, trackies and underwear. So my hoodie, like my key card, is in another country.

“Hey, would it be odd if I’m seen walking around in one of your hoodies?”

“Let me guess, it’s at the Monastery?”

“Yep. Along with everything else I took with me.” I rubbed my face, running my fingers through my hair. “I’ll have to head down to stores and get new everything. Can I borrow a hoodie until they open?”

“Sure, Sweet Pea.” Jesse walked over to his wardrobe and pulled a hoodie off the hanger, throwing it to me.

“Thanks, gorgeous.” I said, slipping it on. Wearing Hanzo’s hoodie was bad enough, wearing Jesse’s, I look like a child in her parent’s clothes. I smelled the collar, smiling. “Smells like you.” I breathed, walking up to him and standing on my toes to kiss him. He still had to bend down to meet me.

“Come on, let’s get breakfast.” He said, walking towards the door. He opened it, taking a step out  and looking on either side of the corridor, gesturing me out. He closed the door behind him and we walked to the mess hall. I wanted to hold his hand. I wanted everything we had at the Monastery.

We walked into the mess hall, full to the brim with everyone from both bases. Tables which were against the wall last night were back in their original location to maximise space. Bedding was pushed into the recreation room, rendering it useless.

I grabbed pancakes and coffee and sat at a table with Genji. He had one of his protein packs in hand. He flicked through the holographic display on his wrist and his chest plate popped open. This was the only time bare skin was visible, aside from the rare times he takes off his faceplate. He inserted the protein pack before closing the plate again.

“What’s for breakfast?” I asked, drowning my pancakes in maple syrup.

“Pancakes with berries and iced sugar.” He cocked his head at my plate, then at Jesse’s. “Pancakes for everyone, I see.”

I smiled, cutting into the pancake and taking a large bite. “Yep.”

“So you two…” Genji started.

“My key is in Nepal. I had nowhere else to go.” I shrugged.

“I was a perfect gentleman!” Jesse interjected.

“Pancakes state otherwise.” Genji said, slight amusement in his voice.      

I threw him a look. A ‘say anything to anyone and you’ll regret it’ look, finishing it with a wink.

The sound of loud clapping caught the room’s attention. We turned to face Reinhardt, standing next to Ana and Winston in front of the kitchen. The room fell silent.

“Good morning, people. I trust everyone slept well.”

Genji elbowed me, I kicked him under the table.

“First, I want to thank Reinhardt and Winston for accommodating us on such short notice. Our placement here will be permanent for the foreseeable future.”

She paused as the room erupted in applause, continuing as the applause died down. “Due to the lack of crew quarters, we have decided the best cause of action will be to increase crew compliment to three to four people per room.”

A list flashed up on the blank wall. “We have compiled a list of your new crew mates and your allocated quarters.” I smiled, finding my name with Hanzo, Jesse and Genji. I nudged Jesse and winked, and I heard Genji groan loudly.

“You’ll have the day to pack your things if you have to move out of your quarters.” Reinhardt stated. “I know this isn’t ideal, but we have to make do with what we’ve got.”

“We will also be updating the locks on the doors to a keypad system. Key cards are just archaic.” Ana stated.

I chuckled to myself.

“We’ll have to bunker down for a while, people.” Ana took a step forward, placing her hands on her hips. “Get to know each other. Mingle. Relax. A training and work schedule will be compiled later today, expect that by the end of the day. But for now, take it easy. You’ve earned it.”

Ana turned and spoke to Reinhardt and Winston.

I looked at Jesse and Genji with a brimming smile. “Hey, roommates!”

“I think we have Ana to thank for that.” He looked up. “Speaking of…”

“Good morning, you three.” She took a seat, wrapping her hands around her steaming cup of coffee. “I trust you’re happy with your room allocation?”

Genji groaned. “I am happy that I only need to regenerate once every three days. Sharing a room with these two and my brother…” He visibly shuddered.

“Ah, we’ll be decent when you’re in the room.” Jesse drawled.

Ana took a sip of coffee. “If you are done with breakfast, we’d like to have a chat. Briefing room in 10 minutes.” She stood up and walked out of the mess hall.

I furrowed my brow. “Hmm. Wonder what that’s about.” I muttered. I stood up, grabbing mine and Jesse’s plates and mugs, placing them the dishwasher. I grabbed a mug and made myself a green tea.

We walked to the briefing room. A file was sitting open in front of Ana and Reinhardt. We took a seat and Ana slid it over to us. It was a personnel file. I looked at the photo, it was the pilot of the shuttle who ferried us from our base to Ana’s. The pilot who died.

“Dominic Garrison. Twenty eight. Recruited to Overwatch three months ago. He had been in contact with Talon on ten separate occasions, twice upon joining and then eight times in the last month. The communications were encrypted, very well hidden, so much that if we weren’t as thorough as we were, we would have missed it.”

Jesse grabbed the file, picking up his photo. “He was a good kid. Didn’t suspect anythin’ untoward. You’ll hear that from everyone here.”

“He was the only one who had any contact with Talon. He downloaded all our mission reports and gave them to Talon. Did it slowly over the course of the last month so he wouldn’t be noticed.” Ana pursed her lips. “He used everyone’s codes to access the files. That’s how he got them and we didn’t notice. We have a serious lax in security. Everyone will be given new codes and any access to mission files from now on will be monitored. All mission reports will be encrypted.”

She grabbed the file back. “I hate playing big brother, but we can’t let this happen again. Any paper files will be digitised and destroyed.” She shook her head. “Jack just has to join us in the present. No more low tech nonsense.”

“Blamin’ Jack won’t fix this.” Jesse said calmly. “He had his reasons. And even then, a lot of us here are old Overwatch. We should have picked up on it.”

Ana rubbed her face, sweeping her fringe back and exposing her eye patch. She shook her head. “I know.” She sighed. “This shouldn’t have been allowed to happen.”

Reinhardt grabbed her hand. She smiled.

“Any movement on the shuttle?” Jesse asked.

She brought up the feed on her tablet. “No, nothing yet.” She looked back at us. “Get to packing, you three. Dismissed.”

\---

“How long will he be asleep for?”

“He should wake soon.” Genji answered, poking at the fresh I.V bag. Angela swatted his hand away.

“It’s been four days.” I looked down at him, gently running my hands through his hair. “You said three days. How much longer?”

“Soon.” Angela reiterated, raising her eyebrows. “Have you eaten anything today?”

“Yeah, breakfast.” I said without breaking eye contact with Hanzo.

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Do you know what time it is?”

I shrugged.

“It’s sixteen hundred hours.”

I looked up at her, then back at Hanzo.

“Please get something to eat.” She pleaded.

“I’m fine. I want to be here when he wakes.”

“Genji…” Angela turned to him, looking like she wanted him to say something.

“Angela.” He cocked his head.

She muttered something German under her breath, waving her arms mockingly. She walked into her office and returned, handing me a protein bar. “Eat this. I don’t need you feinting because of low blood sugar.”

A cough from the bed behind the curtain drew our attention. Angela excused herself and disappeared behind the curtain. I could hear Morrison talking; his voice was raspy, but too low for me to hear. Angela emerged from behind the curtain, shaking her head. He still didn’t want to see anyone.

I exhaled loudly and drew my attention back to Hanzo. I smoothed the sheet over his chest for the hundredth time today. He was in a blue hospital gown, his arms on top of the sheet. I looked at his tattoo, feeling it under my fingers. It felt like an ordinary tattoo. Looked like an ordinary tattoo.

I was still trying to wrap my head around the concept that his tattoo has mystical powers. That there was a dragon under there, hiding. I wondered if he could feel it. If he could speak to it.

I opened the protein bar and held his hand while I ate. The sickbay door opened, Jesse walked through carrying a tray with sandwiches and tea. “Still sleepin’?” He asked, approaching the bed and placing the tray down on the table next to me.

“Yeah,” I breathed, another bite of the protein bar.

“Sleepin’ beauty.” He drawled, pulling up a seat next to me and grabbing a sandwich. “How are you doin’ Sweet Pea?”

“I’m alright. I miss him.” I said looking down at him, brushing his hair again. “It almost feels worse now than when he’s on a mission. Cause right now he’s here, physically here, but I can’t talk to him.”

Jesse placed a hand on my knee. “He’ll wake soon.”

“So everyone says.” I muttered. “Have you sorted through all your things?”

“Yeah, all done. Good thing Genji doesn’t wear any clothes, between the three of us we have _no_ space for anythin’ in those tiny cupboards.”

I chuckled before looking up at Genji. "How's Zenyatta?"

"He is still deactivated. Winston and Athena are busy trying to find the code that allowed the hack."

I nodded, grabbing Hanzo’s left hand with both my hands and bringing it up to my face, kissing his knuckles and brushing his fingers on my lips. I closed my eyes. W _ake up, wake up, wake up,_ I thought.

A gentle squeeze of my hand. I looked at Hanzo, he frowned before opening his eyes. I stood up, cupping his face with my hand.

“Hey,” I whispered, watching his eyes flutter open. He looked around the room before looking at me.

“What happened?” He asked in Japanese.

“You saved us. You used your Dragons.” I answered back, also in Japanese.

He tried to sit up, but Angela held him down. “Take it easy. I imagine you have quite the headache?”

He nodded, lying back down. “Three days?” He asked.

“Four, actually. How you feelin’, bud?” Jesse asked.

“Aside from the headache, I am fine. Hungry.”

“There is an anti-nausea drug in your drip. But you can have some food if you think you can keep it down.”

He nodded, looking at the tray of sandwiches. “So, what have I missed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When your partner interrupts you not once, not twice, but four fucking times while writing a sex scene. Was it important? No, no, no, no. It was to tell me about a pair of pants he got in some game that allow you to throw poo at enemies like a weapon. The fourth interruption was to show me the animation. (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻
> 
> I would have flipped a table too if i wasn't sitting on the couch with the laptop on my lap.
> 
> EDIT: Yep, definitely one more chapter left in this one. Should land in a couple days.


	9. New World Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap yourselves in! This is a long one. Over 4000 words.

_The Agent dressed in all black brought his hand up to his mouth, speaking into his fist. “No biosigns detected. We’re clear.”_

_Behind him, five other Agents, all dressed in matching black body armour. Their faces obscured with ballistics masks connected to a helmet. They are carrying standard issue pulse rifles, clipped to their chest armour; relaxed. They aren't expecting any resistance._

_Small purple squares appeared out of nowhere, connecting together and materialising into Sombra. Behind her, black smoke trailed on the ground, pooling by her right side and forming into Reaper._

_Sombra held out her hand to the keypad of the door. “Hah. A simple hack. Overwatch_ really _should increase their security. Give me a challenge at least.” Purple hexagons appeared at her fingertips as she started hacking the keypad._

_“You shouldn’t underestimate them.” Reaper warned._

_She rolled her eyes. “What damage can they do now? They're hiding away in their little base like frightened children.”_

_“They are resourceful. They will retaliate in some way. We have to be ready for when they do.” He said, pacing back and forth behind her._

_She narrowed her eyes, taking a closer look at the keypad before standing up straight._

_“What is the problem? I thought you said this would be a ‘simple hack’” He said looking over her shoulder._

_“I guess I don’t give them enough credit.” She said, continuing her hack. She narrowed her eyes again, before widening them and taking a step back. “Shit! Bomb!”_

_She disappeared in a flash of purple light. Reaper dissipated into a trail of smoke and snaked away._

_The flashbang went off, knocking the six Talon Agents to the ground._

_After a moment the Agents, one by one, woke each other up and ran off camera._

_\---_

“This was recorded thirty minutes ago.” Ana said. The paused feed projected onto the screen switched to a live feed, the time stamp counting on the top right corner.

“At this stage, it’s a watch and wait. We don’t think they’ll risk making another attempt on the shuttle.” Ana explained.

“Are there any plans to retrieve it?” Jesse asked from the back of the room, leaning against the wall with his thumbs in his belt loops.

“Not for the moment. We need time to repair the damage done to it, and it’s time we just don’t have.”

“Is there a contingency if they are successful in another attempt?” Hanzo asked, standing next to Jesse, arms folded over his chest.

“If they open the doors and don’t put in the correct command, the shuttle will self-destruct. And it’s no use to them in its in pieces.”

“So you think they’ll make an attempt if we go to retrieve it?” Lena asked from one of the seats of the briefing room table.

“That is the most likely course of action. So we're not going to give them the opportunity.” Ana looked down at her tablet for a moment, before looking at the group in front of her. Her stance relaxed.

“Moving on. How are the training schedules going?” She directed to Winston.

“So far so good.” He adjusted his glasses, looking at his tablet. “Between allocated time in the shooting range, endurance training in the gym, jogging groups around the base and twenty-four hour patrols, we have received mostly positive feedback.”

“Mostly positive?” Ana questioned.

“Umm, yes.” Winston started. “We have received a couple of complaints about the two a.m to six a.m patrol shifts. I can discuss this with you after the briefing.”

Ana nodded. She looked down at her tablet again. “How are everyone’s new sleeping arrangements now that you have had the week to settle in?”

Everyone looked around at each other and nodded. The quiet murmur of conversation filled the room.

“Good. We do appreciate your cooperation during these trying times. Jack and I understand that this situation isn’t ideal, that now more than ever the need to have moments alone where you can collect your thoughts is paramount. We do appreciate that you have made these drastic changes without protest or complaints.”

She stepped forward to the edge of the table, placing her tablet down. “We would like to thank you for making this transition seamless. Know that this isn’t permanent. That over time we will rebuild. And that we will get back out there and do the work we all signed up to do.”

The room erupted in applause.

“Alright people,” Ana held her hands out, gesturing for quiet. “If there is nothing else, same time next week. Our offices are always open. Dismissed.”

The briefing, consisting of senior agents, was dismissed. All except one: Jack Morrison is still in sickbay. Still not seeing anyone, aside from Ana.

We walked back to our quarters, walking hand-in-hand with Hanzo. He’d been in sickbay for a total of five days, out for two days and was finally back to his usual self. With the new training schedule in place though, we haven’t had much time to spend it together. Either one of us are on patrol, or in the gym, or sleeping.

Throwing Jesse in the mix, at least there is some companionship, the ability to combat the stress. Now though, I was just itching to spend some time with Hanzo. To lie in bed, talk about nothing, laugh about a joke we heard. Have more than a two sentence conversation. Do more than just kiss. Feel more than just his fingers.

We walked into our quarters, I opened the laptop and looked at our new schedules. “OK, I’m on patrol in ten minutes with Lena, till ten p.m. Genji, you’ve got death hour after us with Fareeha, Jesse, you’re first thing tomorrow morning with Torb. We have been allocated time on the shooting range tomorrow afternoon two till four. Gym four till six.”

I stood up from the laptop, making my way to Hanzo who was sitting on the bed. I sat next to him and grabbed his hand. “So, looks like we’ve finally got some time to ourselves when I get back.” I kissed his cheek.

“That would be nice.” He said, pulling me into his lap.

“That would be very fucking nice.” I kissed him, deep and passionately. I wanted my intentions known. “Think you’ll be up for it?” I whispered, using all my willpower to not grind in his lap. My body was getting ahead of itself, if the tingle and wetness in my underpants were anything to go by.

“I believe so. It no longer hurts to use the bathroom.” Referencing the catheter that had to be used while he recovered.

“Good. While your fingers do the trick, I want you.” I whispered as I kissed his cheek. “I want to feel you deep inside me. Deeper than your fingers can go.” I kissed his lips.

“And I will be very happy that I will be on patrol for four hours, so I won’t have to endure…” Genji said from across the room, waving his hands in our direction. “…This.”

“You should ask to move in with Angela.” Jesse nudged him.

“She is having a ‘wonderful’ time with Ana. And I would rather put up with you three then them and their girl talk.”

I laughed. “Well then, don’t complain.”

“This is payback for all the times you would brag about some girl you slept with, brother.” Hanzo chimed in.

“Yes, brag. You did not witness it, did you?” He shook his head. “I am going to meet with Angela now. See you when I see you.” He waved as he left the room.

“And that means I should get on my patrol.” I groaned, kissing Hanzo on the cheek and standing up. I grabbed my hoodie from the wardrobe, giving Hanzo and Jesse both a kiss. “Go have dinner. I’ll see you at ten.”

I spun on my heel and walked next door, to Lena, Hana and Fareeha’s quarters. I pressed the doorbell on the newly installed keypad, and the door opened.

“Catch ya later!” Lena called over her shoulder before turning to me. “Ready?”

“Yep, let’s do this.”

We started our patrol from the basketball court, doing the first of fifty laps around and through the base.

“So how’s life with the lads?” Lena asked, her breath visible in the cold air. Tonight was going to be a cold night.

“Pretty good. Watching Genji and Hanzo argue about the lack of space is fun. Jesse likes to antagonise.” I shoved my hands in the pockets of the hoodie as deep as I could. “How’s life with the girls?”

“Good. Hana spends all her waking hours out of the room, as does Fareeha. So I get some time to myself.”

“That would be nice.” I smiled, looking up at the full moon. It was a cloudless night, stars shining brightly. We took a corner, now walking along the back of the base. There was barely any lighting there, just three small lights on the length of the wall.

“You can always pop over if the boys are being too much. I imagine they’re pretty filthy.”

“They?" I smiled. "Or Jesse?”

She nudged me. “I remember having to share a room with Jesse on a couple of missions before Overwatch was disbanded. The man does not care who is in the room. He’s all burps and farts.” She giggled.

“Certainly is.” I chuckled. We rounded the other side of the base, crew quarters along this wall. The feint glow of lights on in quarters outlined where curtains were drawn. “Hanzo’s fairly neat with clothes and stuff, and Genji - like Hana and Fareeha - barely spends time in the room. I find myself cleaning up after Jesse. I know I shouldn’t do it, but if I don’t then Hanzo will. And thus, Jesse will never learn.”

“He most certainly won’t. Well in any case, I’m just next door if you ever need a chat.”

“Will do.” I smiled. “How’s Emily?”

“She’s good. She’s coming to visit in a month, cause we’re all stuck here.”

“Ah, so I’ll get to meet her?”

“Sure will. I’m a bit nervous, actually. Old Overwatch met her, but other than that, it’ll be like introducing her to my family for the first time. To my sister.” She nudged me.

“Naww!” I nudged her back. “You are like the sister I never had.”

She wrapped her arm around my waist as we started our second lap of the base.

\----

I entered the code in the keypad, opening the door and walking in. The light was off, the feint glow from the hallway illuminated the room. I closed the door silently and tiptoed over to the bed. Hanzo was asleep and Jesse’s bed was empty. I sat down on Jesse’s bed, taking the hair tie out of my hair and tousling it. _Must still be feeling the effects of the dragons._ I rubbed my face and sighed, standing up and walking out.

I walked into the mess hall, peering into the recreation room. Hana and Jesse were playing some game - split screen, cartoon characters racing against each other. Jesse was frustrated, swearing like a sailor and Hana was her usual boastful self, egging him on.

I walked over to the kitchen and made myself a cup of chamomile tea. I took a seat at the tables alone and read emails on my phone.

“’Sup.” Hana said, walking past me to the sink and filling a glass of water. Jesse following behind her.

“Hey." I put my phone in standby and put it in my pocket. "What were you playing? Sounded pretty intense from Jesse’s swearing.”

“Fuckin’ Mario Kart.” Jesse yelled from the kitchen, digging through the fruit bowl.

“You’re just angry because I’m better than you!” Hana teased.

“I’m angry because that fuckin’ track is stupid with all its loops and no barriers. And why the hell do you get that blue shell when I’m in the lead, but when you’re in the lead I just get shitty banana peels?”

Hana laughed. “It's just the way the game is!”

“Well it’s fuckin’ stupid.” Jesse muttered, grabbing an apple and rubbing it against his chest.

Hana walked from the kitchen and took a seat next to me. “So Jesse said you and Hanzo were going to get busy tonight.” She nudged me, waggling her eyebrows. “Why aren’t you with him?”

I watched Jesse take a seat opposite me and take a bite of the apple. “He’s asleep.”

“Still?! Geeze! How much sleep does he need?” Hana asked exasperated.

“He’s still recovering. Genji said he would take a few days to be back to normal.” I said to Hana while rubbing my foot against Jesse’s leg.

"How was patrol?" Jesse asked.

"Quiet. Cold... It's freezing out there." The doors of the mess opened, Fareeha poked her head in. I waved, asking "cold, right?"

She shook her head. "So fucking cold. It isn't even winter! Does He expect us to do this when it's below freezing out there?!"

"Should talk with your mother about that." Jesse chimed. 

Fareeha rolled her eyes and waved as the door closed behind her.

“Anyway”, I said taking the final gulp of my tea. “I’m gonna head off to bed.” My foot trailed up Jesse's leg, to his inner thigh and against his groin. 

Still as a statue, Jesse didn't react. No awkward twitching, no movement. No shakiness in his voice. “I might hang here with Hana for a while.” 

I frowned. “Alright, catch you later.” I placed my mug in the dishwasher and headed back to our quarters. _Fucking rejected twice._

\----

A kiss on my neck. The tickle of his beard. His body pressed against mine.

I smiled, “Good morning.”

Hanzo's tattooed arm reached around, kneading my breast while he kissed my neck.

“How are you feeling? You were asleep when I finished from my patrol.”

“I am fine. I am still feeling the effects of the dragon’s power.”

I nodded. “What does it feel like?” I brushed the dragon's head with my finger before trailing it up his arm.

“Like electricity coursing through my veins. Painful, but not at the same time." He paused. "It is hard to explain.”

“Do you feel it all the time?”

“No, only when I am stressed or in a situation where there is a release of adrenaline through my body.”

I rolled onto my back, his hair was swept to his right side, I ran my fingers through it and played with the ends. “Remember that first time we met, when I took you home?” He nodded. “We were soaking wet from the rain. Your tattoo was glowing. I thought it was because of the lights and because your skin was wet. It kind of looked like an optical illusion.”

“It was not. I was anxious. You did see the dragon that night.”

“Why were you anxious?”

“The briefing I attended regarding your retrieval, I did not want to be there. I would only go on recon missions back then.” He ran his fingers through my hair. “I had never gone on a mission to retrieve someone. I felt it well beneath my abilities. I nearly stormed out of that briefing.”

I giggled. “I’m glad you didn’t. What stopped you?”

“Who. Genji convinced me to stay. He said that Overwatch was more than just intelligence gathering, that it was about helping people.” He kissed my cheek. “Then your picture appeared on the screen. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen.” He kissed my neck.

“Oh, stop it.” I chuckled. “What photo was it?”

“I believe your online dating profile picture.” He climbed on top of me, the weight of his body against mine sent a spark of pleasure through me.

“Ah, well that was one of my more flattering photos.” I placed my hands on his pectorals then on his shoulders - big and broad and muscular and perfect. I slipped my hands around his neck as he passionately kissed me.

“Then we learned that your description of your perfect man was me.”

I smiled. “Sure was,” I pulled him down for another kiss, running my fingers through his hair. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

He looked at me, before kissing down my neck, over my breasts, down my torso until he was crouched between my legs. He pulled on the waistband of my undies, dropping them on the floor before taking position between my legs again.

I grabbed a handful of his hair as he kissed my inner thigh. His breath was warm on my sex. A kiss on my erect bud and two fingers inside me roused a moan from my lips. Then a flick of his tongue and gentle sucking while slowly inserting a third finger, increasing his rhythm slowly.

My back started to arch as my moans grew faster and louder. His pace quickened, he ran his tongue fast over my bud, surging pleasure through me. My back flattened on the bed as I rode out the high.

Hanzo climbed back up, coming in for a passionate kiss, the taste of myself was strong on his lips. I reached for his cock, gripping it tight and slowly stroking.

“I was anxious because I wanted to make a good impression.” He whispered in my ear. “I did not want to do something that would offend you, or scare you away.”

“Because you had to take me in?”

“No,” he started. He placed his hand over mine around his cock, and lined himself at my entrance. “Because I did not want to lose you.” He inserted himself slowly, his thick cock pushed against my walls. I placed my hands on his shoulders. “I knew when I saw your picture. When I saw you in the bar that night,” he withdrew slowly, almost all of the way, before inserting himself in again, deep and to the base, where he held still for a moment, “that you were the person I would spend the rest of my life with.”

“Aishiteru,” I whispered, closing my eyes as tears rolled down my face.

\---

“Good afternoon, people.” Ana started, sitting at the head of the briefing room table. Zenyatta was seated next to her. “First, I am pleased to report some good news. The code which allowed the Omnics to be hacked has been isolated and deleted. Winston and Athena have added a new level of security on Zenyatta's system, which should prevent future hacking attempts.”

Zenyatta brought his hands up together and bowed his head. “When time allows, I will return to the Shambali Monastery and apply the update to them.”

“That bring us to our second round of good news. The Shambali Monastery is currently undergoing repairs. They have reported no resistance from Talon, so hopefully that means they’ll leave the Monks alone from now on.”

“So they were just used to hunt us down?” Jesse asked, sitting with his feet up on the table and crossed at the ankles, voice tinged with anger.

“We believe so.” Ana looked down at her tablet for a moment, before looking back up at the group. “Some of our allies have contacted us in the wake of the leaked details on the Net. We have people out there who have our back, who will fight back against Talon if required. So we’re not alone in this.”

She looked back down on her tablet, projecting an image on the screen. It was the Overwatch symbol with the red ‘no symbol’ spray painted over the top. Words above it reading ‘Overwatch can’t be trusted’ and words below it reading ‘Join Talon Today.’

That image shrunk down, followed by individual pictures of all of us. The same text read after our names: “Beware. Are armed and highly dangerous. If you have seen them, please report them to Talon.”

“These have been cropping up all over the Net.” 

“Come on, Ana. Surely the general public ain’t that naïve to believe that shit.” Jesse seethed.

“From the public’s perspective, we were acting illegally. We acted outside of The Petras Act. Talon has spun their story in a way that makes it look like we did everything we’ve been accused of – stealing the Doomfist, the attack at Numbani – and we blamed Talon for it. From the public's point of view, we’re the bad guys, and Talon are the good guys, as they're the ones who put a stop to our activities.”

“That’s just bullshit.” Hana muttered under her breath, arms folded over her chest.

Ana glared at her, but continued on. “We have to lay low. There is no doubt that Talon will be monitoring security feeds, going through facial recognition. They’ll pounce on us out there. And there's no telling what they might do.”

“So why not here?” I asked.

“They don’t have the resources to attack us directly. Especially since there are more of us here now. There’s no doubt that they’ve got eyes on us. So for the time being, we have to stay here. Lie low. No people in or out of the base. It’s just too risky at the moment.”

I glanced over at Lena, sitting opposite me. She sunk into her chair, fidgeting with her hands, before turning in her seat and facing the wall next to her.

Ana brought it up to her chest. “Keep on top of your training and work schedules. We’ll get back out there. All in time. As always, our doors are always open. Dismissed.”

I stood up to leave and Angela nudged me. “A certain someone is taking visitors today.”

“Now?” I asked, hopeful and nervous.

“If you want.” She smiled warmly.

The moment I had been waiting for. To finally see Morrison. I smiled, asking “Hey, can you give me a couple minutes?”

She nodded and walked out. I waited in the briefing room until it cleared out, squeezing Hanzo's hand before he stood up and left the room. I stood up and walked into Morrison’s office and around to his desk. I opened the bottom drawer of his filing cabinet, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. _Our little tradition,_ I thought, heading to sick bay. I had a bounce in my step. I wanted to talk to him; to see him. Let him know that I’m glad he’s OK.

I walked through the sickbay doors. The curtain around his bed was still pulled. Angela came out of her office. She gestured me in.

I held up the whiskey. “This OK?”

She smiled, shaking her head. “Yes, but just one.” She sat up straight in her chair, pushing her fringe out of her eyes. She took a breath before speaking. “So, his condition will be confronting. He lost his legs below the knee in the incident. They have been replaced. His arms were badly burned, so much that we had to overlay cybernetic skin over the muscle.”

“Like Genji?”

She nodded. “Yes. His heart and lungs were damaged, so he’s received cybernetic organs. He’s been meaning to get his lungs fixed for years now, but never had the time. So the good thing is, he-”

“He doesn’t have a mask anymore.” 

“No. His visor has been upgraded as that was damaged too.” She paused for a moment. “Are you ready to see him?”

I swallowed and nodded, painting a picture in my mind of what he looked like now. I followed Angela out of the room and stood outside the curtain.

“Just come in. No sense on dragging this out more than we have to.”

I chuckled. He definitely didn’t lose his sense of humour.

Angela peeled back the grey curtain, and I stepped forward. "Hey," I breathed as I looked him up and down. Angela didn’t do him justice. He was practically a new person – He was bald, his cybernetic skin was orange, dark metallic chest plate over his chest. He flicked the sheet off him, exposing his artificial limbs. The same orange and grey up to his shins.

“I’m more machine than man.” He grumbled. 

“But you’re here.” I took a seat, holding up the whiskey and glasses. “Angela says you can only have one.”

He smiled. I poured him his and handed it to him before pouring mine. “So, how are you?” I asked.

“I’m alright, given the circumstances.” He took a sip.

I chuckled. “You never take a sip.”

“If I can only have one of these, I’m going to make it last.” He chuckled as he took another sip. “Good work in Nepal. And back here.”

“I didn’t do anything-”

“You’re too modest. Just say thank you.”

I smiled. “Thank you.” I took a sip. “So… I should probably tell you about Jesse…”

He grumbled. “Half the base is talking about you two and your shenanigans the night you got back. You know the walls aren’t soundproofed, right?”

“So I've been told. We share a wall with Fareeha, she likes to blast her heavy metal every chance she gets.”

“Use the noise to your advantage.” He chuckled. “Look, just don’t let it interfere with your work and I don’t care what you do.”

I nodded. “That’s not all I wanted to talk about.” I paused, taking a sip. “He told me about Gabe.”

“Oh.” He said softly, looking down at his glass and tilting it. One sip left.

“Then he said he loved me.”

“Oh.” He said surprised. He took the sip.

“Yep.” I breathed.

“How does that make you feel?”

“I love Hanzo. Jesse is… Jesse is a bit of fun. Friends with benefits, you know?” I shook my head, trying to collect my thoughts and articulate them in a way that made sense. “I know about him, his history, and his slow ageing thing. I don’t want to be old and he looks the same age as now. I don’t want him to see me grow old and die.” My voice caught in my throat.

“If you live that long.” He chuckled.

I nudged his arm. “Says you, old man! You’ve got a pretty good track record apparently.”

“Jesse’s a good kid.” He smiled and nodded, rolling the shot glass between his thumb and index finger, caught on a memory. “Just ride it out. He’ll either pull away or he’ll be by your side till the end. Let me guess though, he said he didn’t want to hear it back?”

“He didn’t expect to hear it back.”

“Still got that wall up, I see. I’m not going to interfere with your lives. If you want to call it off, or have him moved to other quarters, or just leave it as is, it’s up to you. It’s your life. Yours and Hanzo’s. Like I said, don’t let it get in the way of your work and I’ll allow it.”

"Sounds like I've got a lot of thinking to do." I smiled, taking the last sip of whiskey. “Thanks, Commander.”

“Jack.” He looked from his glass to me. “Call me Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, folks.
> 
> Thanks for making it to the end of this fic. I feel like I should give you a pat on the back for sticking it out. This is by far my least favourite fic from this series. I feel like I should apologise as this wasn't my best writing.
> 
> I had the idea in mind for The Nepalese Adventure when I first laid eyes on that new Soldier:76 (Robocop:76) skin from the Anniversary event. I had a whole story planned out. But as I started writing more chapters, I completely lost the motivation to continue writing. 
> 
> After writing chapter five, I hit a wall. I had dug myself into a hole and didn't know how to get out of it. I felt I made my story so big, I made the stakes so high, that there was no coming back. I didn't know how to come back from it. So I buried my time into The Incoming Tide, and the more I wrote that, the more I thought about discontinuing The Nepalese Adventure. But the completionist in me wouldn't let it go. So I pivoted, I wrote the last four chapters. They're rushed, they probably don't really make much sense but I needed to finish this. 
> 
> What I hated the most about this fic was the Jesse/Fem!Reader stuff. After reading so many McHanzo fics in the last couple of months, in my mind, Jesse will always be with Hanzo. No one else. So Jesse's "I love you" confession was the breaking point for the female character. I hope I've started to convey that in these last two chapters that their relationship had started to change. That she will never be in love with Jesse; she sees Jesse as a release, as described - friends with benefits. Hanzo is and always be the love of her life. 
> 
> A week ago, I decided that this would be the last fic in this series, and the last reader perspective fic I wrote. However, this afternoon when I was making the final edits of this chapter, I realised that I'm not ready to let this go. So I left the story open ended. When I was writing chapter eight, my bloody brain started to piece together the next fic in this series. It's still early on, and it might not actually get off the ground. But I've written a few paragraphs. I can tell you now though, I won't be posting it until there are a few chapters, if it's not fully completed. I won't let myself get into this same trap again.
> 
> In the meantime, I'll be continuing with The Incoming Tide. And I've been hanging out to write my new McHanzo fic which I mentioned a few chapters back. Maintaining three fics was just too much. Don't expect anything from this series for a while. And I'm not going to promise that I will return. I need to take a break.This fic has been my life for four months, and I'm just burnt out.
> 
> Have a good one, and see you around!  
> -ChillieBean.

**Author's Note:**

> Say whaaat? I've got a [Tumblr](https://chilliebean5.tumblr.com/) thing! Come stop by for a chat!


End file.
